<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ECweek 2021 by Ginasfeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020970">ECweek 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginasfeather/pseuds/Ginasfeather'>Ginasfeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginasfeather/pseuds/Ginasfeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My entries for #ECweek2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my entry for ECweek 2021 day one: David as the Dark One. I'm planning on writing something for every day of ECweek, but I'm not sure I'll get everything done in time. If not, I'll just write it when I can and post it later.</p>
<p>Warning: contains smut. I'm not sure I did a good job on that but I hope you enjoy either way lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Fear,</p>
<p>"David, <em>no</em>. There has to be another way," she said, terror gripping her very core. He could not be doing this.</p>
<p>Panic,</p>
<p>as he declared, "there isn't. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed," conviction filling his eyes.</p>
<p>Chaos,</p>
<p>as he plunged the still not engraved dagger into the swirling tendrils of darkness surrounding her. A scream from Snow, who undoubtedly favored Regina being surrendered to the darkness instead of her husband, filling the air<em>.</em>And a deafening roaring, a combination of the hurling wind and the uncontrolled darkness that was now streaming into David, through the dagger.</p>
<p>And silence,</p>
<p>as they all, except for a disappeared David, looked upon the dagger that had just clattered to the ground, the moonlight reflecting in the blade. As she stepped closer<em>,</em>the sight of the dagger confirmed what Regina had already feared.</p>
<p>For now, the Dark One's dagger was once again engraved, bearing the name:</p>
<p>
  <em>David Nolan</em>
</p>
<p>"Where did he go?" she heard Snow ask and, even in her befuddled state of mind, Regina scoffed. As if any of them knew where Snow White's precious shepherd had gone. While the rest of them talked amongst themselves, Regina slowly crouched down to take hold of the dagger. Getting back up just as slowly, eyes fixed on David's name, Regina wondered about something... But could finding the new Dark One really be that easy? One way to find out.</p>
<p>"Dark One, I summon thee," she said with conviction, four heads snapping up to look at her.</p>
<p>She heard a small <em>whoosh</em> behind her and felt dark magic filling the air. Apparently, it <em>was</em> that easy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and goosebumps rose on her skin.</p>
<p>A few resounding steps followed by warm breath at her ear. "Well, hello, Regina." Even his voice was deeper. <strong>Darker</strong>. A cold hand touched her shoulder before, "you summoned me?"</p>
<p>Regina's eyes snapped up to Robin, standing about three strides away from her. He didn't look like he was about to move to interfere anytime soon. Good, she didn't need him to stand in the way. Who knew what the darkness had already done to dear David. She turned around quickly, coming to stand face to face with the Dark One himself.</p>
<p>At first glance, it didn't seem as though he had undergone quite the drastic change in appearance, like Rumpelstiltskin had. With the clothes he had already been wearing now turned black and a little coal lining his eyes, he didn't look that much different.</p>
<p>The expression he wore, though, made a world of difference.</p>
<p>The usual open expression with friendly eyes and a kind smile were replaced with playful menace and hard eyes. Even though Regina had learned to like the soft and friendly Charming over the years, this darker version intrigued her even though it shouldn't. She had sworn off the darkness years ago.</p>
<p>Behind her, Regina heard Snow gasp, "David!"</p>
<p>No reaction. Dark One David was more interested in Regina than in his wife, it would seem. How the tables have turned...</p>
<p>With a wave of his hand, David—who was giving off Prince James vibes, in Regina's opinion—enveloped himself and Regina in a cloud of dark blue smoke. Before she knew it, Regina found herself away from the middle of Main Street and in a… shed?</p>
<p>"Where are we?" she asked David, who was now rounding her. She didn't know whether to believe if he'd really changed much in the two minutes the darkness had taken hold of him and if she should be wary of him, or if something else was going on.</p>
<p>"A barn," she heard him respond as he circled around her.</p>
<p>Despite the serious situation, Regina snorted. "A barn? Still a shepherd at heart, I see."</p>
<p>His blue eyes, which had darkened significantly due to what Regina was sure had to be the darkness inside of him, were flitting over her form. "Some things never change."</p>
<p>A few seconds of silence followed, while Regina tried to figure out if his words had a deeper meaning than being just about his status as shepherd. Shrugging the thought off, she questioned him "why did you bring me here?"</p>
<p>David, who had stopped his circle and stood before her again, took a step forward, invading her personal space, looking down at her lips. What was going on here? David taking in the darkness, saving Regina in the process, should be giving him torturous and homicidal tendencies, not seductive ones. Even if Dark One Charming was a seducer, he should be here seducing his wife. Not <em>her</em>.</p>
<p>"I brought you here, Regina," he said while lifting his hand up to touch her hair, fisting some of it in his hand, "because I want you. Here."</p>
<p>This made Regina's brow furrow and she moved her head back to be able to look at him better, him having stepped so close it was hard to see him in his entirety. She opened her mouth to speak, not knowing what exactly would come out yet, but not getting the chance to even try to formulate a response for he grabbed her jaw forcefully and kissed her right on the lips.</p>
<p>Regina gasped into his mouth and brought her hands up to his chest to push him away out of reflex, not being able to comprehend what was going on. Taking advantage of her open mouth, David thrust his tongue into it, skillfully making her forget about her plans to push him away as all her thoughts and reason disappeared. She felt one of his hands on her hip, gripping it tightly as his soft lips moved over hers. His lips were the only soft thing about his kiss, though.</p>
<p>Whether this was the darkness' doing or if this was all David, Regina didn't know as she got lost in the kiss for a minute, moving with him. Her hands on his chest now moving up to grab his shoulders, keeping him close rather than pushing him away.</p>
<p>When he started walking her backwards, Regina walked with him, blindly trusting him and not even thinking about separating from him and his delicious mouth. Not a thought given to the soulmate she was betraying by reciprocating this very kiss. By the time they reached the wall, though, and Regina's back hit the wood, her eyes sprung open. All of a sudden, she remembered that this was <em>David</em>. She was kissing David, who had just sacrificed himself for her. David, the new Dark One. She remembered that he was married. And she was spoken for, too. Now using the grip she had on his shoulders to push him back and turning her head to the side to break their kiss, she said "David, stop." It came out a lot breathier than she would have liked.</p>
<p>Not trying to catch her lips again, but not moving from her either, David asked "what is it?" His voice, riddled with desire, made Regina almost change her mind and lean in to kiss him again right then.</p>
<p>Instead, she cleared her throat and bit her lip, "what are you doing?"</p>
<p>David laughed under his breath, hand that had been on her jaw now moving slowly down her body until it came to rest on her hip like his other hand. Then, he grabbed both of them hard, pressing her tightly to his front and making her feel his arousal. Regina gasped, feeling the heat building in her core. "What does it feel like I'm doing, Regina?"</p>
<p>Suppressing a small moan, she collected herself and voiced her thoughts. "It feels like you were planning on cheating on you <em>wife</em>, Charming, and having me betray my <em>soulmate</em>."</p>
<p>David scoffed, flexing his hands hard enough to leave bruises on Regina's hips. "Soulmate," he growled, his face darkening. "He left you, <em>out of duty</em>," he mocked, "and then went ahead and fucked the woman he left you for not weeks after he was supposedly so in love with you. Knocking her up. What a <em>soulmate</em> that is."</p>
<p>Regina felt a pang in her chest. His words hit her right where it hurt the most, and somewhere inside her she agreed with him. Not that that was any excuse for their behavior. "Well, even so, you are the one that's married," she accused him. "Why are you even doing this, all of a sudden? You'd think Dark One David would want to choke the life out of the Evil Queen, not… <em>this</em>." She gestured between them.</p>
<p>David smirked, smoothing his hands over her hips and bringing one back up, caressing her throat, gently. "Well, I would certainly like to…" he wrapped his hand around her throat, putting pressure on it, leaving just enough air for her to breathe normally, "<em>choke</em> the Evil Queen. I'll try not to choke you to death, though. I rather enjoy you."</p>
<p>Regina huffed, grabbing his hand, pulling it from her throat and ducking under his arm to escape his proximity. She couldn't think clearly with him so close. When did that happen?</p>
<p>"Bottom line is, though," she began, walking to the only door she saw through the darkness of the room, "you shouldn't be doing this. And neither should I. Frankly I find it rather strange that you are." She turned back to look at him again, now a safe distance from him. "I came onto you, twice. And you rejected me, <em>twice</em>. Why the sudden change of heart?"</p>
<p>This time it was David's turn to huff, running a hand through his hair. (Had that darkened a shade, too? Or maybe it was just the lighting; or lack thereof.)</p>
<p>"Don't you see?" he asked, as if there was some obvious reason as to why he had decided that he wanted her, and not just that he wanted her, but wanted her right then. So much so that he used his newly acquired magic to transport them away from their respective partners to fuck her in some shady barn. "I didn't have a change of heart. I've wanted you all along. I've just been too loyal to Snow, too <em>good</em>, to act on my desire. But now? It's like the darkness finally allows me to push away my sense of guilt for wanting you and is making me see that there is not a damn thing wrong about pursuing you." He stepped closer to her again, not touching her yet. "So I'm married; I don't care about Snow. I don't give a shit about what she thinks, or how she'll feel. I'll leave her. And I care about <em>Robin</em> even less."</p>
<p>Wide-eyed, Regina tried to absorb all the information he'd just presented her with. Not being able to deal with it right now, and not knowing what she was supposed to say, she threw her hands up and transported herself away in a purple cloud of magic. Before she disappeared, she saw David reach out in an attempt to keep her there, but he grasped at air as she had already disappeared.</p>
<p>When she reappeared on the front steps of her home, she sighed. Something inside her told her she had just made a mistake. But how could that be, when she was listening to the reasonable voice inside her head? For years upon years she had acted on impulses, dark impulses. Never thinking of consequences. And that was evil. She knows that. She wasn't called 'The Evil Queen' for nothing. So, doing the opposite now, doing not what she felt like doing but actually thinking things through and using her moral compass (whatever was left of that, anyways), she must be doing the right thing. This is just what being good feels like. The excitement she felt earlier, being with David; evil. Her disappointment now that it was over and never happening again; good.</p>
<p>Taking one last deep breath, Regina prepared to open the front door, not thinking anyone would be inside the house. After all, Henry was left at the Diner with Granny and Ruby, and Robin was left in the middle of the street with Snow, Emma and Hook. She figured they'd be searching for her and David by now. Before she could open the door, though, it was done for her. From the inside. Seems someone was home, after all.</p>
<p>"Regina! Where have you been?! Where is David?" Robin came half running outside, bow and arrow in hand. Regina smiled. He had come back here to grab those, and come find her? He really was a sweet and good man. "Did David go dark? What is he planning? I want to go to the hospital to check on Zelena and the baby."</p>
<p>This made Regina do a double take, brows furrowing. So, he hadn't wanted to find her? Save her from the Dark One? Not that Regina ever needed saving. From <em>anyone</em>. It still would have been a nice gesture, though.</p>
<p>No, Robin came to her house, which he had been using as his own, to grab his weapons and defend Regina's sister, who was pregnant with his baby. Never mind Regina, who had been practically kidnapped by the Dark One. This made Regina's blood boil. Of course, she understood that Robin loved his child and felt the need to protect it. But there was no indication at all that David would want to harm Robin's child. <em>Robin and Zelena's child</em>, mocked the voice inside Regina's head.</p>
<p>She pursed her lips, saying "I don't know." She didn't elaborate or offer any information about what had happened. Just to see what he would do.</p>
<p>"Okay then," he said, closing the front door and walking past her before turning around to look at her again. "I'm going to go check on them. Are you coming?"</p>
<p>Regina's heart panged. Was he really not curious if she was okay? She took a few steps closer to her soulmate, catching his eyes and seeing the worry there. All that worry, and none of it for her. She frowned and said "no. You go. I'll see you when you get back."</p>
<p>That did it, and without another glance back, Robin was on his way.</p>
<p>For a minute, Regina stood there, on her front lawn. Not moving. Just feeling. This is what being good is bringing her? A man who doesn't even care about her wellbeing? Regina's heart ached. But not because of Robin, specifically. It was because she was alone, yet again, with no one caring for her. No one giving her the time of day. No one, except that David had. He saw her. He wanted her.</p>
<p>Before thinking about it too long, Regina transported herself back to the barn she had just left David at, hoping he was still there. But when purple smoke faded, all that was left was a dark and empty room. She glanced around quickly, making sure he really wasn't there, before throwing her hand up again and finding herself at the loft. She would not be discouraged now.</p>
<p>Lifting her hand to knock, she rethought it and brought that hand up to her hair, trying to fix the mess of dark locks. She was sure she looked wild, long hair all mussed up by the events of the evening. The wind had been strong, before, when the darkness surrounded her, and she couldn't get the tangles out with just her fingers. Settling for whatever she had been able to fix so far, she rapped on the door.</p>
<p>Snow answered. Regina's face fell, while Snow's lighted up. "Regina! What are you doing here? Come in! David told me you went home." Snow stepped aside to let her in, but Regina lingered at the doorstep, looking in to find David approaching.</p>
<p>What was she going to do? With Snow's puppy dog eyes staring at her it was almost impossible to ask to talk to David now, knowing it wasn't just talking she would be doing with the girl's husband. But glancing over at David, in his formfitting shirt and <em>yes</em>, darker hair, Regina made her decision. He looked too deliciously evil, too tempting.</p>
<p>"Actually, David, I need to talk to you for a second. Out in the hall?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>As soon as the door closed behind him, Regina grabbed his shirt to pull him down, got on her tiptoes and kissed him, hard. It was just a press of their lips together, while Regina walked them backwards until her back hit the brick wall in the hallway outside the loft. David moaned, finally catching on and kissing her back, while his hands started wandering down her body. First her shoulders, her arms, to her waist and down to her hips. On the way back up, he grabbed her lower arms and pinned them to the wall behind her, deepening their kiss for a minute before pulling away, towering over her.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" He asked, keeping his face close enough so that they were breathing the same air.</p>
<p>Regina tilted her head up, lower lip hitting his upper one, both their mouths opened as they were. He made no move to further this touch into a kiss, and Regina smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing, David?" She lifted her hips from the wall and pressed them forward against him, much in a fashion as he had earlier done to her. "I want you. Now."</p>
<p>David groaned, "finally," and enveloped them in a dark blue cloud again. How he had learned to control his magic so quickly, Regina didn't know or care in the moment. Least of all when she saw he had taken them straight to her home, and to her bedroom no less.</p>
<p>He kissed her again, not holding back and deepening it from the very first second. He did not ask for entrance to her mouth but took it as his hands rounded her body and landed on her ass. Regina heard him groan again as he squeezed the flesh a few times, clearly having wanted to do that for a while. She smiled into the kiss.</p>
<p>That smile turned into a yelp as David's big hands grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up and against him, Regina quickly wrapping her legs around him and tightening her arms around his shoulders as he carried her to her bed.</p>
<p>What happened then was a flurry of desperate kisses interrupted by quick pauses in which they could remove an item of clothing. Before she knew it, Regina was on her back, wearing only her bra and panties (a nice red lace set she had originally put on for Robin. She smirked at the thought. Doing the wrong thing felt good,) with David hovering over her in only his underwear.</p>
<p>Because of their all-consuming kisses, Regina had not yet taken the time to appreciate the almost naked body that was so close to hers. She hadn't yet raked her nails over his deliciously toned arms or watched his muscled (but not too muscled) chest move with every labored breath he took. Now taking a little time to do so, Regina sighed happily. She didn't get much time to look at him, though, as he latched onto her neck. Kissing, sucking, biting his way down until he found a spot that made her breath hitch.</p>
<p>There, he focused his attention as Regina continued raking her nails over his arms, up and down, going a little further each time, until his shoulders and upper arms were painted with red lines by the time David had left a nicely shaped bruise on her neck.</p>
<p>David's hands slid under Regina, laying on his elbows as he was, hovering above her, with the clear intention of unclasping her bra. She arched her back to give him more space, pressing her still encased breasts to his face in the process. While still fiddling with the garment of clothing, David started licking and sucking his way across her chest, tasting her salty skin. As he finally opened the bra, and helped her get rid of it altogether, he took a moment to take her in.</p>
<p>There she lay, Regina Mills, rosy-cheeked, hair disheveled and make-up smudged, naked except for the underwear she was wearing. And god, it was a sight to be seen. Every part of her was a masterpiece on its own but for now her tits were just revealed to him, and he could help but lean in and take one into his mouth, his hand encasing the other, using his free arm to keep himself up as not to crush her. First, he licked his way around her nipple, seeing it harden in a combination of arousal and the cold air it had just been exposed to. "God, Regina," he groaned before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking. He heard her hiss above him, feeling a hand in his hair, fisting some of it to keep him there. "Yes, David," Regina said as he sucked a little harder, then nipped with his teeth before soothing with his tongue.</p>
<p>She moaned as he switched, at first appalled that he was leaving her breast but then excited he was going for the other. He gave that one the same treatment before taking as much of it into his mouth as he could. Regina's legs wrapped around his hips, their centers brushing together through the thin layers of clothing separating them still. His hard length providing stimulation to Regina's clit as she rolled her hips against him.</p>
<p>"David<em>. Fuck me</em>."</p>
<p>David lifted his head from her tits, his dark blue eyes met hers; basically black in the darkness surrounding them. He leaned up and grabbed the side of her head with one hand, kissing her for a second, <em>hard</em>, their torsos pressed together tightly. Then he pulled away and looked down at her pussy; he could smell her arousal. "Are you wet for me, Regina?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.</p>
<p>Regina looked at him provokingly, "why don't you feel for yourself?"</p>
<p>So, watching his own fingers, he trailed his hand down to her center, drawing her panties to the side and sliding his finger all the way through her. "Hmm, you <em>are</em> wet," he said, gathering some of her arousal and bringing it up to face-level, licking it up with a hum. Regina watched him do it, not believing how hot it was to watch this man eat her arousal and took the back of his head to direct him closer for a kiss. She stroked her tongue over his, tasting a little of herself on him. This resulted in even more wetness pooling between her thighs.</p>
<p>Regina took her hand and brought it down between them to feel him. She didn't bother with his boxers as she just shoved them down as well as she could before gripping him at the base, feeling his girth for the first time. A little moan that had been stuck in the back of her throat broke free at the thought of this cock inside of her. Damn, would he feel good.</p>
<p>She stroked him a few times, feeling how rock hard he was for her, as he asked her "do you feel how hard I am for you, Regina?"</p>
<p>"Just for me?" she asked, a little breathlessly. The thought of him saying that his dick was hard <em>just for her </em>made her even more excited. When he confirmed "just for you," another moan escaped her throat.</p>
<p>"Then fuck me with that hard cock of yours, David, <em>now</em>."</p>
<p>In a flurry, David shoved and kicked his boxers off while Regina took her panties off with a little awkward movement, still laying flat on her back as she was. Then, he was on her again. One hand next to her shoulder, the other on his cock as he pressed the head to her pussy. Regina gasped at the skin on skin contact, feeling the heat coming off him. She wrapped her legs around his hips again, a little tighter to encourage him to get inside her.</p>
<p>Heated gazes locked, he entered her in one, slow thrust. When he was fully inside, they both moaned. "Fuck, you feel good," said David, a breathy <em>you too</em> following from Regina. He gave her a few slow thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before sheathing himself inside to the hilt again. Regina enjoyed this, feeling his girth and perfect length (not short but also not too long) stretch her. After those few slow thrusts, she put her nails into his shoulders and thrusted up a little harder when he brought his hips down again, telling him "<em>faster</em>."</p>
<p>And he did, going faster and harder, apparently having been holding himself back too, for he was letting out a groan at being able to speed up. Regina tilted her hips, feeling him hit her better each time he entered her again, throwing her head back. "Yes, like that," she breathed.</p>
<p>David lowered himself down to his forearms again and put one hand on Regina's left breast, kneading it firmly as he kept thrusting into her, building speed still. Soon, skin slapping on skin combined with their pants and moans could be heard throughout the room. "You like that, Regina?" He asked</p>
<p><em>"Mmhmh" </em>was her only response as she focused all her energy on moving with David's every thrust. It felt good, but not yet <em>great</em>. "Harder," she said. He obeyed, but a few thrusts later, David slammed inside her <em>hard</em>, and stopped. He pulled out, and Regina whined at the loss of stimulation. Before she could say anything, though, David was on his knees between her thighs and grabbing her left leg, pushing it upward until it was pressed to her torso, holding it there by the back of her thigh. With his other hand, he helped her lift her hips as he thrust back into her again. From this angle, he hit her special spot just right and she moaned loudly.</p>
<p>David started snapping his hips then, fast and hard, asking her "Like that?" Bringing one hand to the headboard so as not to move up the bed too much with his hard thrusts, Regina answered "<em>Uh-huh</em>" with a furrowed brow, concentrating on the blissful feeling of him slamming into that perfect spot <em>again, again, again</em>. She brought her other hand down to rub her clit in quick little circles that matched David's pace.</p>
<p>On two particularly hard thrusts she screamed "David!" and "Fuck!" followed by her every breath coming out in quick <em>ah-ah-ah's</em>.</p>
<p>Trying to keep up the rhythm, David groaned loudly as he approached the edge. He didn't want to come before Regina, though, so he held back. "Think you can hold your hips up yourself?" he asked between heavy breaths. He felt her tightening her leg around him before "Y-<em>ah</em>, yes."</p>
<p>Using his last energy to thrust just that little harder, David let go of Regina's hip and brought his hand up to her throat, wrapping it around her delicate flesh and asking her "Are you close?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" she moaned immediately, the hard rapping of his hips kept on hitting her exactly where she needed him, and that combined with her own fingers on her clit had her right at the edge. He added a little pressure to her throat on every thrust, not really choking her but alluding to it.</p>
<p>"Come for me, Regina." He said, not being able to hold out much longer. He squeezed her throat a little harder, and that was all it took for Regina to see stars. She came, <em>hard</em>, squeezing his cock so tightly that she almost pushed him out of her entirely. It only took David one, two, three more thrusts before he slammed inside her one last time and came deep inside her, the feeling giving Regina pleasant aftershocks.</p>
<p>David let go of Regina's leg, letting it fall outward as he fell down to his elbows, laying his head in the crook of her neck, still inside her with one of her legs still holding him to her tightly.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Regina breathed.</p>
<p>"Fuck indeed."</p>
<p>"You really were serious about wanting to choke me."</p>
<p>After several minutes laying like this, regaining their breaths, David finally pulled out and laid beside Regina. She turned on her side to lay against him as he pulled the blankets over them, neither of them speaking as she lay in his arms. None of them knew what was going to happen come morning, but a silent agreement was made not to bring it up tonight. For now, they were taking a nap before enjoying several more rounds of each other.</p>
<p>And if Robin walked in on them later that night, coming home from checking on the woman pregnant with his child, he would find them still intimately wrapped up in one another. "…Regina, WHAT THE FUCK?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't the classic college AU or something, so I hope you'll like this version of student and teacher AU I came up with :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>March 13, 2021</em>
</p><p>"David Nolan, do you take…" he heard as he looked upon his fiancée's face, feeling her hands tightening around his own, as the minister recited his vows. He didn't really hear the rest of his promises as he was lost in thought, thinking about his future with his almost-wife.</p><p>"… to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"</p><p>A last smile directed to her beaming face, he confirmed: "I do."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>November 2020 (Four months earlier)</em>
</p><p>"Hurry up or you're going to be late," he heard Ruby say as she shooed him out the door. He'd come to visit his fiancée's best friend, mainly for the reason of her covering for him later, which was now. He was getting married in four months but didn't know how to dance. Never in his life had he had to dance in a formal setting. But, not wanting to embarrass his new wife right after they'd get married, he had signed up for classes. He wanted to surprise Mary Margaret, though, so he was keeping this a secret. He'd love to see the look on her face when he took her out onto the dance floor, hopefully being able to skillfully lead her around it by then, for she knew he hadn't the faintest clue on how to dance as of this moment.</p><p>When he'd left Ruby's and walked the short distance from her apartment to the address he'd been given, he arrived just in time with two minutes to spare. He'd contacted a small business, not wanting group lessons but one-on-one lessons. The advertisements he had seen for Regina Mills' business seemed nice enough, and he had only found positive feedback on quick search on Google. From what he gathered, she was a one-woman business, for she had contacted him herself when he'd e-mailed her about her classes.</p><p>He knocked on the door, a little confused for he seemed to be at a house, not a dance studio or anything of the sort. When a woman opened the door, he was sure he was at the wrong address. This woman, with black hair, dark brown eyes and red lips was absolutely stunning. And young. She looked to be in her early thirties. Beforehand, he had assigned the beautiful yet deep voice he had heard on the phone to a woman a little more middle-aged.</p><p>"Hi," she said in that same deep voice, "you're David Nolan?" Smiling at him from the doorway as she was, she seemed kind and inviting.</p><p>"Yes," he replied, stepping forward and holding out his hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you."</p><p>The woman took his hand, nodding her head, "Regina Mills."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>December 2020</em>
</p><p>David watched Regina bend down to grab her water bottle from the floor and couldn't help his eyes from wandering over her nicely shaped… figure. Fact was that Regina had a perfect body—the body of a dancer. Curves in all the right places and strong muscles toning her arms, legs, and not to mention that exquisite ass. When she stood back upright again, Regina turned to him and saw him watching her. David went red in the face and looked away quickly, ashamed that he'd been caught; and ashamed that he'd been looking in the first place. He thought of his fiancée, and how he shouldn't be looking at other women. Although, if that's all that ever happened, looking didn't hurt anyone, right?</p><p>For the last month, he'd been at Regina's house weekly, training his (then still non-existent) dance skills in her home studio. Although they had only seen each other those four times, they had a real connection. They enjoyed talking together and had learned a lot about one another. For example; David knew Regina was a great cook and loved horseback riding as well as she's very sassy and fiery. In turn she knew about his love for animals and his goals for the animal shelter he worked at. They had the same kind of (sometimes dark) humour and always had a good time together. For some reason, Mary Margaret had never been a topic they had talked about. After his initial explanation, whenever the reason for his need for her lessons came up; they changed the subject.</p><p>Regina sat down beside him where he was seated on the floor and took a swig of her water, not commenting on his checking her out. "That was good," she said, referring to the waltz they had just practiced. She then turned her head sideways and smiled a close-lipped smile, "you don't need three more months of lessons. I think you're well prepared for your… wedding."</p><p>This made David's blush from getting caught watching her disappear, and he frowned. "I'm not sure…" Quickly, he tried to think of a reason why he'd need to keep seeing her every week. For some reason, the two hours they spent together had become the highlight of his weeks. "Maybe I'm decent at the waltz now but, maybe you could teach me something else?"</p><p>Regina hummed, nodding as she thought about it. "Really want to impress your future wife, huh?" David was left a little speechless, not wanting to lie and say that yes, that was the reason for him wanting to continue their lessons, but also not wanting to admit to the truth. She stayed silent, though, expecting him to say something. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck, saying "I guess. And I really like this; learning something new. From you."</p><p>Her close-lipped smile now widened to show her perfect teeth, and David couldn't help but think this was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Their eyes locked, and Regina said: "Well then, my loyal student, why don't you get your ass in gear and start showing me your foxtrot skills."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>January 2021</em>
</p><p>His wedding was fast approaching and less time was spent with his fiancée, who was too busy planning their wedding to spend much time with him. Whenever he would suggest something for just the two of them to do, she would only tell him <em>after the wedding.</em></p><p>So, he'd been spending more time at Regina's. Besides their weekly classes, he would now come by every week just to have some coffee and catch up. He loved talking to her, her quick mind would best him when they'd fall into easy banter, and her softer nature would show when they were talking more serious talk.</p><p>Aside from loving to talk to her, he still looked forward to their lessons, too. Regina was an amazing teacher, and she taught him all about proper ways to hold a woman during ballroom dance, instructing his hands all over her body to show him which places would be wrong to hold a dance partner and what would be correct. Whenever that would happen, his mind clouded and he wouldn't really hear what she was saying, for his hands were all he was focused on. His hands, touching her waist, hips, and one time; even that perfect ass he still couldn't seem to get his eyes off.</p><p>She knew what she'd been doing to him then, the minx. She'd been telling him that this is not an appropriate way to hold a lady in ballroom dance, making it all seem very innocent. But that wicked smile of her and those mischievous eyes told him otherwise. Him being engaged to another woman really didn't seem to stop Regina from flirting with him. And it didn't stop him from flirting right back.</p><p>Today, though, had been different. He'd come for his lesson with her, prepared to see her in another one of her rather tight and short dresses, wearing those dancing heels he'd become rather fond of seeing her in. When she opened the door, though, she was wearing an oversized shirt and one of those, what were they called? Yoga pants? Her shoes were ever the same, though, showing off her perfectly shaped calves through the tight material of her pants.</p><p>Now, the fact that she didn't dress like usual didn't bother him, because he liked her company and her lessons for more than her looks. But what did concern him, was her behavior toward him. She seemed rather out of it, acting distant. She made no jokes, and didn't laugh at his, either. It was as if he was just a random student to her, one she didn't really have anything in common with. Just business.</p><p>And it hit David, that maybe that's what he was to her. Maybe she'd just been entertaining him before, but was now done playing around. He almost couldn't believe it, though, for he thought he'd really gotten to know her over the last months.</p><p>So, he decided to ask her. He told her she was acting different, and asked her if there was a reason, and <em>if</em> something was wrong, if he could help her.</p><p>Regina sighed, seeming a little frustrated that he'd asked. Then, she looked at him, and David was surprised at the vulnerability he saw in her eyes. Something more was up than just her not wanting to entertain his friendship anymore. "It's just," she huffed, not seeming to know exactly what to say.</p><p>So, he stepped closer to her, standing beside her and putting his arm around her, having a feeling it would be easier for her to talk if he weren't looking directly at her. "What is it?"</p><p>She remained rigid in his arms, nothing like how she usually was when he held her during their dances. "You're here, as my student, because you need to learn how to dance… with your wife." David's brow furrowed, he himself remembering once again the reason he was in her company. "And I've been flirting with you. And you with me. And don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me, David. We're getting too close."</p><p>This made David panic a little. It seemed like she was ready to stop seeing him altogether. He turned to face her again, grabbing both her upper arms lightly. "No we're not. We haven't done anything wrong. You're right, we have been flirting. But it's harmless."</p><p>Regina looked away from him, biting her lip. A nervous gesture he'd never seen the usually collected woman do before. "It's not harmless if I'm liking it," she said so softly he had to listen intently to hear her at all. She brought her eyes back to his again, saying "once our time is up, you're going to go off and marry your fiancée. And I don't want to get hurt when that happens." Determination filled her eyes and she nodded softly at her own words. "So, we need to stop the flirting, you need to stop the looking, and we need to go back to <em>student</em>," she said pointing to him, "and <em>teacher</em>," she finished, gesturing to herself.</p><p>David took a moment to process what she'd just said, surprised she'd just admitted that she started to like their flirting, and -as he deduced from that- that she'd started to like <em>him</em>. He understood where she was coming from; she didn't want to be hurt in the end. He had a feeling, though, that she wouldn't be the only one hurt when he married Mary Margaret.</p><p>So, the rest of their time together that month was spent <em>not</em> flirting, <em>not</em> looking in inappropriate ways, and <em>not</em> addressing the issue again.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>February 2021</em>
</p><p>"Well, that was the last of it," she said with a proud smile. "You're now officially a decent ballroom dancer."</p><p>David scoffed, "'decent'? I'd say I'm a professional."</p><p>Today was their last class together, ending a four month long period of hard work, but also a lot of fun. David was sad that he wasn't going to see as much of Regina anymore, especially since their weekly coffee dates had stopped after their confrontation last month. Regina needed space. David had promised to call her, though, and keep in touch.</p><p>"Uh-huh, you tell yourself that," Regina teased him while she smiled at him. David's heart sped up a bit at the sight of it. The last weeks, not seeing her as much, had only had him thinking more about her. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. He ignored it, though, and only responded softly, "I will." The air had changed, though, from teasingly prodding to a more serious and suffocating nature, the both of them realizing they were about to say goodbye. He walked closer to her, smiling a little sadly. She mirrored that smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Regina, for everything," he said, seeing some of her hair had escaped her little ponytail and not being able to help himself from tucking it back behind her ear, his hand lingering at her jaw.</p><p>He saw her breath hitch, and their eyes met. "Just doing my job," she said. "I enjoyed working with you. You're by far my favorite student," she added a little teasingly again, seemingly not wanting to handle the more serious talk.</p><p>David smiled at this, "well, you're my favorite teacher, too."</p><p>David leaned in, both their smiles fading as Regina seemed a little alarmed by his actions. Their faces now inches apart, David could feel her breath on his lips. Then, he closed the gap, and kissed her cheek. A little longer than just a peck, but not abnormally long, either. When he pulled back, he saw Regina look a little flustered, and realized he'd almost just kissed her, on the lips.</p><p>He took a step back quickly, his hand falling down from where it had still been touching her face. "I should go," he said, and started walking toward the front door. When he was there, hand on the handle, he heard her quick footsteps follow him and a "Wait!" stopped him from opening the door.</p><p>He turned back around to her standing a little ways away, waiting for her to say something. "Don't go," she began, taking a step closer to him. Her brow furrowed, seeming to make up her mind on what she was going to say. Then, she met his eyes, a determination in them he hadn't seen before. "Don't get married next month. Not to Mary Margaret. Be with me."</p><p>David couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she really telling him to leave his fiancée? "Regina…" he began, but she interrupted him.</p><p>"I'm giving you a choice. This is me, telling you I want you. Don't marry her."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"And if you want to get married so bad, marry <em>me</em>." From the look on her face. David gathered that even she was surprised by her words. But she didn't take them back.</p><p>"Marry <em>me</em>."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>March 13, 2021</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"David Nolan, do you take…" he heard as he looked upon his fiancée's face, feeling her hands tightening around his own, as the minister recited his vows. He didn't really hear the rest of his promises as he was lost in thought, thinking about his future with his almost-wife. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"… to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A last smile directed to her beaming face, he confirmed: "I do."</em>
</p><p>"I now pronounce you; man and wife. You may kiss the bride."</p><p>David leaned forward, and was reminded of that time last month when he'd leaned into Regina. Almost, but not quite kissing her. This time, he leaned in, and kissed soft, thin lips. And when he pulled back, green eyes stared back at him, filled with happy tears.</p><p>"I present to you, the married couple: David Nolan and Mary Margaret Nolan!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry :,)</p><p>Promise this is the only unhappy end fic I'll write for ECweek</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day three: sex in public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day three: sex in public.</p>
<p>This is established EC. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure it's going to fit?" she asked, seriously doubting it.</p>
<p>David grunted, his face red, sweat lining his forehead. With one final push, he got it all in. He quickly slammed the trunk closed so that all of the boxes would stay put in Emma's bug.</p>
<p>"For being the one who we're all going through this trouble for, Henry's really not helping much," he said as he rounded the car to stand next to Regina, who was leaning against it sideways.</p>
<p>She gave him a little exasperated huff as she said: "You know I'm the one who told him we would take care of the rest of his stuff; he deserves some time off before his classes start tomorrow."</p>
<p>Henry was starting college tomorrow, and as much as Regina wished he would still be living at home; it wasn't realistic. College was two hours out of town, and he would be wasting four hours a day just travelling to and from campus. He'd been packing all week, stress getting the better of him when he had realized he only had two days left to box the rest of his stuff, get it to his dorm room on campus <em>and</em> be prepared for his first classes. So, Regina had told him that if he made sure his remaining things were boxed, he could go on ahead and head to college with the essentials; she and David would drive the rest of it over to him the next day.</p>
<p>Of course, when Snow and Emma caught light of this plan, they had insisted on tagging along.</p>
<p>Regina's initial resistance at sitting in a small, enclosed space with the whole Charming clan quickly faded when David promised her some dirty, dirty things if she agreed to this for him.</p>
<p>Now, though, it seemed that they had underestimated Henry's amount of belongings—or the Bug's size—and were met with one problem; seating places. The entire trunk and almost all of the back seat of the Bug were stacked with boxes, leaving the driver's seat, the passenger seat and one back seat open. With four people, this was a little bit of a problem.</p>
<p>Not wanting to risk David revoking his promise to her, she suggested that she and David took the backseat—together. When Emma hesitantly asked her if she really thought that was a good idea, Regina answered "Do you think you're going to crash the car? If not; I don't need my own seatbelt <em>or</em> seat, if yes; we're all going to die anyways." On top of that she'd muttered that she wouldn't mind sitting in her husband's lap for a few hours.</p>
<p>So; that was settled. With one last walk through the house, making sure there weren't any lone boxes left, they were off.</p>
<p>Regina sat comfortably on David's lap, leaning back against his chest with his arms around her middle, head resting on her shoulder. For the first twenty minutes or so, Snow wouldn't stop chattering while Emma seemed a little annoyed at the interruptions. She was a very focused driver, it would seem. So, mainly David answered Snow every now and then, making some comment, only for the illusion of actually partaking in the conversation instead of Snow monologuing the whole time.</p>
<p>After a while, though, Emma turned the volume of the radio up in a silent but clear demand for them to shut up.</p>
<p>Snow, not being able to entertain herself without talking everybody's ears off, fell asleep not too much later.</p>
<p>This is when it happened.</p>
<p>Regina, also a little bored and already thinking of the wicked things David was going to do to her later tonight, decided to spice things up a bit. She leaned forward, her arms resting on the back of the driver's seat and moved her hips a little. Just a small movementthat made her ass brush ever so slightly against David's crotch. She heard him inhale sharply, no doubt surprised by her sudden movement.</p>
<p>When she did it again, his arms, that were already around her, tightened. Regina leaned back again and grabbed his hands from around her middle, sliding them down towards her thighs. With her own hands over his, she directed him to squeeze the flesh there through the flowy material of her skirt.</p>
<p>David kissed her neck once, and then whispered in her ear "What are you doing?" He already felt himself hardening for her. It never took much when it involved Regina, she could simply turn him on doing basically anything.</p>
<p>Regina turned her head so she could whisper back into his ear, "just having a little fun."</p>
<p>She began subtly grinding against him again, thrilled that she could feel his arousal poke her behind.</p>
<p>Having experienced her 'having a little fun' more than once, which often meant getting him all hot and bothered for her only for her to leave him high and dry, he whispered back. "Don't start something you can't finish."</p>
<p>Still slowly grinding back against him, Regina assured him; "I won't."</p>
<p>Oh God. With Regina's delicious ass rubbing him where he needed her already and his hands still on her firm thighs, David gathered that she was actually planning on doing this, <em>h</em><em>ere. Now.</em></p>
<p>He took a quick glance at his ex-wife, seeing her eyes closed and hearing a soft snore coming from her and was reassured that at least she was not going to notice if he and Regina got busy on the backseat. Then, he looked at his daughter through the rear-view mirror and saw her entirely focused on the road in front of them.</p>
<p>The radio, now playing <em>Get Down Tonight</em>—how appropriate—was also still playing rather loudly.</p>
<p>Still a little apprehensive but thinking they <em>could</em> get away with it under these circumstances, David started to rub back against Regina with small movements of his own. He could <em>feel</em> her smile against the side of his face, no doubt smug that she'd gotten him to cave already. She widened her legs more, both her legs now on the outside of his.</p>
<p>David swallowed, mouth beginning to dry, and moved Regina's loose and rather long skirt up with small movements of his fingers. When his hands finally touched her bare flesh, he almost let out a groan as he firmly grabbed her.</p>
<p>Regina, not really being able to touch him back in this position, left her hands to rest back on the seat in front of her while she focused on feeling her husband's bulge rubbing her in just the right place between her thighs.</p>
<p>David continued moving her skirt up. He grabbed her hip with his left hand and tilted her up a little so he could move the material from between them with his right. The fabric flowed over both their legs, though, making sure neither Emma nor (a still sound asleep) Snow would be able to see what was going on, should they take a quick glance back. While his hand was there, David took the opportunity to move it down a little further, expecting his fingers to meet wet panties, but instead coming into contact with Regina's bare folds. He inhaled sharply in surprise and hardened even more at the thought of her walking around all day, bare beneath her clothes. The feel of how positively <em>drenched</em> she was didn't help his case, either. He nibbled at her ear lightly, "You really <em>are</em> having fun, huh?"</p>
<p>Regina moved her hips down, loving the feel of his warm fingers and wanting more, whispering back: "and I'm not the only one," referring to his hard length that was still poking her ass.</p>
<p>Ignoring the comment and his cock for now, David began stroking her, gathering some of her arousal and using it to wet her clit, then rubbing it in slow circles. Regina's breathing sped up, her hips now moving down on him with more purpose.</p>
<p>He kissed her shoulder through her shirt, not wanting to risk what he really wanted: to nip and suck the delicious skin presented so close to his face. If his daughter were to look in the rearview mirror, though, he thought it best that his face was not buried in Regina's neck.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of attention to her clit, David moved his fingers down toward her entrance, not even thinking about the step he was about to take—fingering his wife with his ex and daughter in the same car—too much when he felt her wet heat, acting on instinct and burying both his middle and ring finger as deep inside her as they would go.</p>
<p>Regina turned her head again, pressing her lips to the side of his face so as not to release a small moan at being filled by his fingers. He started a rhythm, slowly but steadily thumping into her again, again, again.</p>
<p>After a minute of enjoying the sweet pleasure that David's thick fingers released inside of her, Regina made up her mind and told him ever so quietly: "I want your cock inside of me."</p>
<p>David closed his eyes at the sound of those words passing her lips, but quickly opened them again to check if they were still going undetected by their companions. He stopped the steady movement of his fingers. "Are we really doing this?"</p>
<p>They had walked the edge between appropriate and definitely inappropriate when it came to sex before; often even. They'd never gone as far as to actually fuck each other while in the company of others, though. He'd fucked her at Granny's bathrooms, the loft that by then had already belonged solely to Snow, the ally behind Gold's shop, but never this.</p>
<p>But as Regina quietly moaned a <em>yes</em>, he figured there was a first time for everything. And fuck, did he need her. His cock was positively aching to bury itself inside her, so why deny them both?</p>
<p>Drawing his fingers from inside her, David opened the button on his pants, proceeding with the fly slowly, not wanting it to make any sound. He opened his pants and pushed down his boxers as well as he could whilst being seated like this, and took his cock in his hand, stroking it a few times.</p>
<p>Regina moved her hips back in search for him though, not liking how he was taking rather long and impatient to be filled again. She just knew that his dick was going to feel amazing inside her, as it always did. Add to that the thrill of doing this with others present, and Regina was sure she'd combust on the spot if he didn't fuck her soon.</p>
<p>Tapping her hip to tell her to move up a little, David situated his cock at Regina's entrance, the tip coming into contact with her arousal, coating it and making him slide against her. Regina bit her lip at the touch, preparing to keep herself quiet for when he entered her.</p>
<p>After teasing her a few more moments, something Regina would have surely had something to say about should they be alone, he thrust his hips upwards and pulled Regina down by the grip he still had on her hip, sliding inside her effortlessly.</p>
<p>Regina's brow furrowed at the pleasure of his first entrance, his hard length stretching her around him, going deep. He felt exquisite inside of her. She clenched down on him, hearing David's breath catch at how tight she was around him. They kept still for a few moments, enjoying the feel of each other and once again checking that their fuck went unnoticed by the others.</p>
<p>Then, they both started a subtle and slow rhythm, Regina grinding down on him and David up against her, keeping their movements small. They were ever so aware of the conscious person not half a meter from them, only the back of a seat separating the couple from the woman in front of her.</p>
<p>The pleasure was immediate, though, as they slowly worked each other up.</p>
<p>David slid his hand around to Regina's front, rubbing her clit quickly, a contrast to his slow movements inside of her. Biting her lip again, hard enough to leave tooth marks on it, Regina realized how vocal she usually was when it came to sex. Times where they'd had semi-public sex before, she'd at least been allowed small moans. Not uttering a single sound was going to be a challenge.</p>
<p>Regina started grinding back on her husband's dick a little harder now, feeling the need to ride him <em>hard</em>, but not being able to right now. Emma seemed preoccupied with the road and the music enough so that Regina felt like she could take a little more risk, leaning both her forearms on the seat in front of her and using it as leverage to move herself more up and down David's cock, instead on just grinding on it. She made sure her upper body wasn't moving too much, tried to just lift her hips up and down.</p>
<p>Immediately, the level of pleasure increased. A few thrusts in, when David caught on and lifted his hips slightly every time to thrust up into her, he brushed her g-spot perfectly. <em>Ahh! </em>A quick but not very silent sound escaped Regina as David hit inside her just right, and David quickly grabbed her hip again to stop their movements.</p>
<p>Regina wasn't too happy about it, and was about to continue moving her herself over his length, when she heard Emma: "Regina, you ok?"</p>
<p>Regina lifted her gaze to the rear-view mirror just in time to see Emma direct her gaze back to the traffic in front of them. Luckily, she couldn't inspect them for what they were doing for too long, sitting behind the wheel as she was.</p>
<p>David saw his daughter direct her attention back to the road, and slowly started moving inside Regina again, making it even harder for her to formulate a normal response. Her brain focused on the constant pleasure of David's cock deep inside her, she answered vaguely: "Yes, m'okay. Sorry."</p>
<p>Emma seemed satisfied by the answer and didn't comment on it again, so Regina started moving again, too.</p>
<p>As David's thumb restarted their ministrations on her clit, alternating between quick circles and rubbing it to and fro, they found their earlier rhythm. His cock stayed buried deep inside her, thrusts staying small and now hitting her special spot each time.</p>
<p>Sweat started to break out as Regina felt herself getting closer to the edge, hoping that she'd be able to stay silent when she came.</p>
<p>Clenching on him harder on every thrust, Regina hoped that the slower pace was working for her husband, too. Usually, they fucked hard and fast, not often feeling the need to take it slow. When they did, it was usually not the type of sex that ended quickly.</p>
<p>Regina leaned back a little again, whispering in David's ear: "Good?"</p>
<p>"Fuck, yes," was his answer, and Regina heard the restraint in his voice. He was holding back the urge to slam into her hard and fast just as much as she was. Content that he was enjoying this as much as she was, she focused back on the pleasure. On every downward thrust, she would swivel her hips <em>just so</em>, having his deliciously thick cock massage inside her perfectly.</p>
<p>"Close," she whispered, feeling her orgasm approaching. In response, David's thumb on her clit pressed harder, his hips moving just a little faster. The constant assault on both her clit and her g-spot, which he was still thumping into on every stroke, had Regina done for not ten thrusts later. She bit her wrist to stay silent and saw stars as she came, clenching hard on the cock still resuming thrusting into her again and again. She felt David's thumb slow down, and then move away altogether as he now gripped both her hips moving her over him, stroking inside her still.</p>
<p>Just as she thought she would come again, the pleasure becoming too much and surely not being able to keep quiet any longer, David pressed into her deep, and she felt him release inside her. His shaky exhale being the only proof he had just fucked them both into completion in this car.</p>
<p>Regina sighed deeply, finally unwinding, and leaned back against David's chest, his softening dick still inside her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and wound his arms around her again, stifling a smile in the crook of her neck.</p>
<p>A little later, when David had just finished stuffing himself back into his jeans and righting Regina's skirt, Snow woke up and looked back. Her eyes widened. For a moment, Regina thought there was something giving them away. Shit.</p>
<p>"Emma! Turn the heat down, will you? I thought it was just me, but David and Regina are all red in the face, too," Snow directed at her daughter. Then, she looked back to the couple in the backseat who were, unbeknownst to her, still enjoying their afterglow. "You should have said that you were too hot! We all know Emma's always cold, but that doesn't mean she has to make us all suffer in this heat!"</p>
<p>Both David and Regina nodded obediently, trying not to laugh. When Snow turned back around, they looked at each other, wide smiles on their faces, silently agreeing that this was not their last public adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day four: handcuffed together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day four: handcuffed together. Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Regina turned around in her sleep, letting out a hard sigh when she couldn't get her right arm to coöperate. Her body turned as best as it could but her arm, specifically her wrist, seemed to be stuck to something heavy.</p>
<p>She groaned, waking up a little but wanting to go back to sleep right away. She pulled on her arm, feeling something digging into her wrist as she managed to move it a little, only to be pulled back immediately.</p>
<p>This made Regina frown and slowly open her eyes. Confused, she took in her surroundings. Laying on her back, her arm crossed over her body to the other side where it was still stuck, the first thing she saw was the ceiling. She didn't recognize it. Then, she turned her head and saw... bars? Lifting her head, she saw that she was in the Sheriff's Station. In a cell. Laying on one of the beds.</p>
<p>Ignoring the faint pounding that she was beginning to notice in her head, she quickly looked to her left and saw David still sound asleep on his side next to her.</p>
<p>What the hell was going on?</p>
<p>Lifting her arm again, she looked down at it as she now saw the thing digging into her wrist was a handcuff, and that the other end of it was secured around David's wrist. She observed herself pulling David's hand up with her movements, the handcuffs digging into both of their skin. Then she dropped both their arms again and sighed once more.</p>
<p>She had no recollection of what had happened and how she and David had gotten in this position. Had they gotten themselves into it? Or had someone done this to them? And why didn't she remember any of it?</p>
<p>"David," she whispered, voice raspy, the sound of it loud in the otherwise silent room. She sat up a little, leaning on her left elbow and looking down to see that David was, in fact, not waking up.</p>
<p>So, she lifted her hand again so that his hand went with hers because of the cuffs, dangling in mid-air. She shook her arm a few times, this time being a little louder when she said "David! Wake up."</p>
<p>At this, he scrunched his face and inhaled deeply, finally seeming to waken up. Relieved, Regina let their arms fall to the hard bed beneath them again. He was heavy. Even if it was only his arm she'd been carrying.</p>
<p>"Regina?" he asked confusedly. He brought his left hand up to his face, pulling Regina with him.</p>
<p>"Oh!" she exclaimed as her arm was pulled up all of a sudden.</p>
<p>David opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Regina staring back at him. So, he smiled sweetly, happy to see her face this morning. After a moment, though, his face scrunched up again and he placed his hand on the side of his head, apparently also experiencing a headache. He also didn't appear to notice that his hand was tied to Regina's yet.</p>
<p>"David," she said again, making him look at her again. "What happened last night?"</p>
<p>David's expression remained blank, as he too, couldn't bring to mind what had happened the night before. While he thought about it, he took a look around, confusion growing as he also noticed that they were not at home.</p>
<p>"What are we doing here?" He asked, and then huffed a little irritably. "And why are you holding your arm in front of my face?!"</p>
<p>"Because!" David flinched at the sudden increase of volume, "We're handcuffed together, you fool!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" His hand left the side of his (pounding) head and surely; he saw the metal handcuffs on both their wrists. "Why are we handcuffed together?"</p>
<p>Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't know!" She flopped down on her back again, a little uncomfortable with her hand still all the way in front of David's face.</p>
<p>"What the fuck happened last night?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Unbuttoning the top few buttons on her burgundy blouse, Regina strode into the Sheriff's Station with an air of confidence, heels clicking loudly the silence that nightfall had brought upon the station. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>David had been working night shifts all week, starting at 10pm and only arriving home in the early mornings. He told her, though, that while he had to be at the station at all times should there be a call, he'd been having nothing to do all week. There simply wasn't much happening in Storybrooke, least of all in the middle of the night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, the mix of missing him in her bed all week and him not doing any work anyways, had Regina making the decision to pay him a visit tonight with one goal in mind; she needed him to fuck her senseless. And she was quite sure he'd happily comply. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When she walked in, she saw him sitting in the office chair, feet up on the desk as he sat back comfortably. He'd looked up when he heard her approaching, being able to distinguish her heeled footsteps from anyone else's like a pro. When he saw her, he grinned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you doing here, lovely?" He asked her. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what she was after tonight; she'd implied that she found the thought of having sex with him in his place of work thrilling on more than one occasion. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Regina stilled in the entryway to the small office, smirking his way. "Just paying you a visit, dear. I've… </em>missed<em> you, all week," she said innocently.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Regina gasped as she remembered how she'd decided to visit David last night. She also remembered her intentions and wondered if her wanting to fuck him here was the reason that they were in this cell right now.</p>
<p>"You came by last night…" David said, having remembered this detail also.</p>
<p>"Yes," Regina replied, sitting up again and pulling on his arm.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" he asked, a little unhappy that she was making him move when he was still waking up, trying to figure out what was going on, and trying to ignore the headache that was becoming more prominent with every second.</p>
<p>Regina pulled on his arm harder, making him sit up next to her. "Finding the keys to these damned handcuffs so we can unlock ourselves. Check your pockets."</p>
<p>David sighed, and used his free hand to do as she said. He checked both his front pockets a little clumsily with only one hand and felt Regina watching him as he did so. It wasn't there. "I don't have the keys," he said as he looked back up to her.</p>
<p>"Yes you do," she replied simply. David opened his mouth to say that <em>No, he didn't; he just checked for God's sake</em>, but was cut off by Regina's sharp voice. "You <em>have </em>to have the key. Because <em>I don't</em> have it. And if you don't have it either; we're locked in here because the cell door is closed, and that door locks itself when it's closed; if I'm right."</p>
<p>The reason why the keys to the handcuffs would also free them from the locked cell door, was that the key sets from the cuffs and the doors were kept on the same keychain.</p>
<p>David's eyes shot to the cell door and saw that, indeed; the door was closed. And it did lock itself when pushed closed. Now fuelled by more determination to find those keys, he searched himself again. But alas, he found no keys.</p>
<p>"I really don't have them," he admitted.</p>
<p>Regina sighed, "fuck. So we're trapped in here till God knows how late when Emma decides to show her face here."</p>
<p>Thinking of and saying the name Emma triggered another memory of last night for both of them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>They were both panting heavily, coming down from their highs as David buried his face in Regina's neck, who was seated on the desk, legs spread wide to accommodate him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina moaned as David pulled out of her, feeling the last aftershocks running through her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't think Emma would be happy if she knew we just defiled her desk," she said lazily, not really caring but pointing it out anyways. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As David pulled her skirt down as well as he could manage, he answered: "better not let her find out about it, then." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When she'd walked into the station and told him she'd missed him this previous week, things had escalated quickly. In a matter of minutes, they had been all over each other, kissing passionately, hands wandering. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After the week of almost total abstinence they'd endured, this ended in a quick and hard fuck on the Sheriff's desk, satisfying both their needs for each other in a matter of minutes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina hopped back off the desk, looking down at the mess they'd made on the floor with their rough movements, knocking all sorts of things off of the rocking desk. "We ought to clean that," she said, but David had sat back down in his chair and was now pulling her down to sit on his lap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Later," he whispered in her ear as he scooted them both forward to open a drawer underneath the desk. He retrieved a bottle of scotch from it, holding it up and suggesting "How about a drink?"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their lack of memories and the headaches suddenly explained, Regina sighed and felt herself heat up at the memory that came with the one she'd just remembered; him pounding inside her last night while she held on tight, sitting on desk and receiving every bit of pleasure he was giving her.</p>
<p>Them having sex in the office and getting drunk after, did not explain why they were handcuffed together and locked in this cell right now, though.</p>
<p>She looked to David, who also didn't seem to understand the whole situation yet.</p>
<p>"Did you just remember—?" she went to ask, but she didn't have to finish her sentence as he quickly told her "yep," starting to look rather uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Regina scanned him over, still sitting up, pressed close to her in the tiny cot they shared. When her eyes fell on his crotch, she understood what was going on and smiled knowingly.</p>
<p>"Hmm, I see you remembered the good parts too?" Referring to the bulge that was forming beneath his trousers.</p>
<p>Eyes dilated, he answered: "I didn't think there were any bad parts," and he was right. When it came to their sex life, he would always be right about that. Somehow, they never failed to have the hottest sex either of them had ever had. They never failed to make each other come, <em>hard</em>.</p>
<p>"True," she admitted, nodding her head. She looked at the clock on the other side of the room and saw that it was six am. Since Emma was supposed to come in at eight—and was usually late—Regina figured they had enough time to have a little fun this morning. Who knows, maybe if they did, they would unknowingly do something that might trigger another memory of last night, to help them figure out how they got in this position.</p>
<p>On top of that, Regina was just plain horny. That's what alcohol will do to her—even the next morning.</p>
<p>So, she grabbed David's left hand that was cuffed to her right, and winded their fingers together, just so that they wouldn't be pulling on the metal again. The hard material digging into her wrist was leaving sore spots. Then, she maneuvered around, ending up straddled across David's thighs.</p>
<p>She felt him squeeze her hand tighter in response, and she grinned as she rolled her hips once.</p>
<p>Not seeming at all bothered by her advances, David did ask: "Aren't we supposed to find a way out of this cell?"</p>
<p>Regina leaned down to kiss him, enveloping his lips with hers as she engaged him in a short, open-mouthed kiss. "Why would we do that, when your daughter will be here to free us in only two hours?" she asked, lips brushing against his as she talked.</p>
<p>David's free hand travelling over her knee, up her thigh and under her skirt as much as he could with the non-stretching and tight fabric, he had to agree with her. "True. And we've always wanted to fuck each other in one of these cells, if I recall correctly," he said deviously.</p>
<p>Regina gasped, remembering another detail of last night.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>She was drunk. Hammered. </em>Wasted<em>. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>In less than an hour's time, they'd drank the whole bottle of scotch, swigging it down like they were a pair of teenagers on a mission to get shit-faced. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt good, though, and the world was spinning. Literally. Was David spinning them in the office chair? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina laughed; he was ridiculous. "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, the spinning came to a halt. "I don't know," David admitted, and they both started laughing again. </em>
</p>
<p><em>When they were done laughing (giggling really, although Regina would never admit to herself being able to </em>giggle<em>), Regina got up from David's lap, probably not as graceful as she thought she was being. She stumbled a little but caught herself by the edge of the desk. The same one he had fucked her so deliciously on, earlier.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Regina's cheeks heated up when she thought back on it and heat pooled in her belly again. Suddenly forgetting her playful mood full of laughter, she turned around to face David again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She held her hand out for him to take. "Come," she said. So, he got up out of his chair and took her hand, only for her to head them out of the small office inside the Sheriff's Station and walking them toward one of the cells. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we going?" He asked, even though there was only one thing in the room that they could be heading for.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina smiled back at him mischievously and pulled him along, until they reached the bars of the holding cells and turned to lean back against them. Pulling him forward by his shirt, she made him press right up against her. "It would be such a shame for us to waste this entire night on only one fuck, wouldn't it? I want you to take me," she whispered as she mouthed her lips across his neck up to his jaw, nipping him there, "in one of the cells." She pulled back and looked him in the eye, seeing his pupils dilated. "Like I'm one of your prisoners."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>David's breath caught in his throat, liking the direction this was taking. His lips curled up, and he held up one finger as he slowly walked back from Regina to one of the desks standing in the middle of the room. Without looking away from her for more than a few seconds, he rummaged through one of the drawers and lifted his hand again, a pair of handcuffs now dangling from his finger. A wicked smile now formed on Regina's lips as she caught on to what he was implying. </em>
</p>
<p><em>David made his way toward her again, directing her away from the door of the right holding cell so he could open it with the key he had also grabbed from the drawer. Then, he directed her inside, shutting the door behind them. A </em>click<em> was heard as it locked into place.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"What will you do to me, officer?" Regina asked innocently as she waited for him to make a move. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She saw David's eyes move over her form entirely, and she was sure she must look fuckable right about now. Her tight skirt still rucked up to well above mid-thigh, her blouse half unbuttoned and still standing in her black heels, Regina felt confident that he was enjoying the view. The slight groan he let escape his mouth only confirmed this. </em>
</p>
<p><em>"Who don't you turn around, hands on the bars, Madam Mayor," he said. Regina bit her lip, trying not to smile too much at his words. She just </em>knew<em> that he was going to make her come </em>so hard<em> tonight. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Normally, she might have played along, asking him: 'have I done something wrong, Sheriff?' But in her inebriated and needy state, she skipped the niceties and turned right around, putting her hands around the bars in front of her and leaning forward, presenting her ass to him nicely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She heard his heavy footsteps as he walked closer to her, stopping only when his crotch was pressed right against her ass. Then, he leaned forward and attached one of the handcuffs around her right wrist and the other one around the metal bar that hand was holding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just to make sure you stay put, like a good girl." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sober Regina wouldn't have stood for the 'good girl' business, but drunk Regina rather liked it, feeling herself start to drip with arousal. "Yes," she breathed, "make me your good girl."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Regina moaned, loudly, as she remembered how David chained her up to the bars last night and told her to be a good girl. "I remember something else," she said as she slammed their united hands down on the mattress beside his face. "We did it here last night, too, remember? You used those handcuffs to cuff me to the cell bars."</p>
<p>She kissed his neck, sucking on the junction between his neck and shoulder, hoping to leave a nice bruise. After a few moments, David's hand on her thigh tightened as he, too, remembered that specific part of last night. Cock hardening even more now, straining in his jeans, David pressed his hips up against her. "I remember."</p>
<p>He focused his attention on pulling her skirt up now, wanting to feel her, to see if she was as wet for him as he was hard for her.</p>
<p>When he finally got the fabric up enough so that he could press his hand between her thighs, he did so eagerly.</p>
<p>Regina gasped as she first felt him, his fingers warm and inviting. She ground down on him a little, satisfied when he moved his thumb to her clit and started rubbing her.</p>
<p>"What happened after I cuffed you there, to keep you there like a <em>good girl</em>?" David asked. His mind was still blurry, not being able to remember what exactly happened next.</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>He rucked her skirt up and over her ass, being presented with her beautifully bare and firm behind. A little further down, he saw her glistening center. "You're so ready for me, aren't you?" He asked as one of his hands travelled down there, not being able to resist feeling for himself just </em>how<em> ready she was.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Regina turned her head back as well as she could to look at him as she felt him between her legs. "Can't you feel it?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can," he groaned back. He fingered her a few times, but quickly drew his hand back, licking it clean and moaning at the taste. He wanted to be inside her as fast as possible.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You put hand between my legs, like you're doing right now," she almost moaned out the words, "to feel how wet I was for you."</p>
<p>She felt him increase the speed of his thumb on her clit and took a shaky breath. "Then, you put your fingers inside me."</p>
<p>Listening intently to what she was saying, remembering it as she triggered his memories, he did as he had done the night before; inserted a finger deep inside her.</p>
<p>"Like that," Regina moaned.</p>
<p>David felt her walls contract around his finger, no doubt looking for something bigger to clench on. He remembered how he'd pulled his hand away the previous night and had tasted her. Today, he decided to keep his hand right where it was, and add a second finger to Regina's wet core.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He opened his jeans for the second time that evening and got his dick out. It was hard as a rock, ready to be enveloped in the tight heat that he knew was waiting for him. He leaned over Regina, his front coming into contact with her back and grabbed her by the hair, turning her head so he could give her a rough kiss. His length was sliding through her folds now, being coated in her arousal. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he pulled back from the kiss and loosened his grip on her hair, she told him: "fuck me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not knowing where the sudden need to keep her on her toes came from, he retorted: "not until you ask me nicely, Madam Mayor."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stayed silent for a few seconds and then rubbed back against him, deciding she had to have him inside her as soon as possible. "Fuck me, please?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Were he a more determined man, he might have had her ask him again. Made her beg. But, he was a desperate man and decided that enough was enough. He grabbed his shaft in one hand, put the other hand on her hip, and slid inside her with one firm thrust. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Immediately, he started thrusting inside her, hard and deep. Neither of them felt the need to take it slow and soon, the sound of their skin meeting again, again, again, filled the room.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"David," Regina moaned as he added a second finger inside her. The memories that assaulted her mind every second and his ministrations inside of her had her needy for her orgasm. "Harder," she said, nipping at his earlobe.</p>
<p>Fingers stroking into her harder, thumb finding her clit again, David was intent on making her come just like this. He turned his head, wanting to see her face as he finger-fucked her. Flushed cheeks, brow furrowed, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Harder, David," Regina panted, not being able to get enough of his thick cock inside of her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He complied, grunting with the effort and power each thrust took as he slammed inside her as hard as he could manage, deep, deep, deep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah!" Regina rested her forehead against the cool bars in front of her, her whole body moving with the power of David's thrusts. He felt perfect inside of her, and she could feel herself approaching her the edge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you almost there?" she heard him ask her.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Not being able to form a coherent response, she moaned "Uh-huh!" each breath was after coming out in quick </em>huh-huh-huh's<em>. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Glad that Regina was close, for he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer either, he went just that little bit faster.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Speeding his fingers up, now thumping into her hard and fast, he sought her lips with his own and pulled her into a deep kiss, stifling her moans in his mouth.</p>
<p>But then—he heard something. The Station's front door opening and closing. His eyes shot open, fingers slowing down inside Regina as he focused on the footsteps now leading down the hall right to where he was fucking Regina in plain sight, her bare ass up in the air as she leaned over him.</p>
<p>Acting quickly, he sat up, hand that was still chained to Regina's moving down to grab the blanket that they hadn't used that night, throwing it over Regina quickly, pulling his arm around her to keep the blanket up somewhere on the middle of her back. Regina's arm, that was tied to his, twisted awkwardly behind herself, but with David's fingers inside her and no idea why he was even moving all of a sudden, for she hadn't heard the noise, she was still lost in the pleasure. She worked her own hips over his hand to compensate for him slowing down.</p>
<p>"Hey!" exclaimed Emma's voice, "What are you two doing here?" she asked.</p>
<p>Regina's eyes shot open.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ah-ah-ah"<em>, every thrust brought her closer to the egde as David pounded inside her hard, fast. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>When he brought his hand to her front, rubbing her clit in quick little circles, she was done for. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck! I'm coming!" she yelled, and two, three deep thrusts later, she released. Pussy clenching hard on his still moving cock and lightheaded from the pleasure, her arousal ran down her thighs.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It didn't matter that she'd just heard Emma's voice behind her, she was too far gone. The memory of coming so hard on David's cock she saw stars, combined with his fingers still inside her, had her coming; whether she wanted to or not. She buried her face in David's neck, biting the skin there to try and suppress her moans. She tightened <em>hard</em> on David's fingers, and came just as good as she had last night.</p>
<p>Some muffled sounds of pleasure could surely be heard, had David not saved her by telling Emma that they'd "lost track of time yesterday, we must have fallen asleep right here," he explained that this is where they'd been up <em>talking</em> all night.</p>
<p>As she heard David and Emma talk some more, Regina finally relaxed against David, remembering the last of yesterday night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>With one last thrust, David slammed inside her hard, and released deep inside of Regina, both moaning at the feel of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He grabbed the bars above Regina's hands, and leaned his weight against it, coming down from his high, as did Regina. He felt her contracting around him a last few times. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both panted, trying to get their breathing back to normal. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fuck, that was good," commented Regina with a half-moan as he slid out of her.</em>
</p>
<p>Mmhmm<em>, he confirmed. "Fucking amazing."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As he did his pants up again, pulling Regina's skirt down for the second time that night, he got the key to the handcuffs out of his back pocket and unlocked the cuff that was secured around the cell bar. Before he could go to unlock the cuff around Regina's wrist, she pulled the thing from his hands and smiled at him as she turned back to him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Here," she said as she grabbed his left hand and clicked the other cuff around his wrist. "Now you're stuck with me," she said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>David's eyes crinkled as he laughed at this, kissing the side of her head. "Good thing I like being stuck with you," he told her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He put the keys back in the back pocket of his jeans, and led Regina to the small cot inside the cell. Carefully, he laid down, not moving too fast as to pull on the cuffs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina laid beside him, both of them facing each other, smiling in the dark of the night. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Love you," said Regina, already halfway off to dreamland. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you too, Regina. Now sleep."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And… why are you cuffed together?" Emma asked. Regina lifted her head, remembering where the keys to the handcuffs <em>and</em> the cell were, now. David's <em>back </em>pocket.</p>
<p>"Can we explain all this later, Emma?" she asked, faking an irritated edge to her tone to get the blonde to agree. "And can we get some privacy to get up at least? What time even is it, this must be the <em>one</em> <em>time</em> you get in early."</p>
<p>Muttering something about going by Granny's to get some breakfast, Emma left them alone.</p>
<p>Their eyes locked and David and Regina burst into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p>"I remember—" Regina started.</p>
<p>"Me too!" Laughed David.</p>
<p>"The keys!" she shrieked.</p>
<p>David fished said keys from his back pocket. "There they are."</p>
<p>They smiled at each other for a few more moments, leaning in to kiss.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, you idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day five: David has the lion tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 5: David has the lion tattoo. This is very short. Didn't really have much time to write but wanted to post something for today anyways. Also if you really dislike Robin I guess you shouldn't read this because he is mentioned. BUT he is dead so on the other hand it wouldn't be too bad lmaooo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"<em>Regina, how are you doing?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Tell us if there is anything we can do to help."</em></p>
<p>"<em>There is no shame in not being ok right now, Regina." </em></p>
<p>Everyone seemed to have some type of opinion on how Regina felt. And everyone seemed to think she was devastated. Maybe they were afraid that she'd fall into old habits? Daniel's death ended up being the bane of everyone's existence back in the day. Did they think she would kill hundreds, torture thousands and curse their entire population again, now that Robin died?</p>
<p>Robin died.</p>
<p>Regina sighed, looking over towards a sleeping David sprawled out on her couch. Ever since it happened, the Charmings hadn't wanted to leave her alone. They said they were concerned about her. They were afraid that she was keeping up a good front, but breaking down on the inside.</p>
<p>Because on the outside, Regina seemed fine. Sure, she looked a little sad. Her long time boyfriend just died; she didn't feel like celebrating. But the Charmings' theory; that she was shattered and devastated, not being able to take care of herself when she was alone, wasn't true.</p>
<p>Regina wasn't heartbroken. She didn't feel like her whole world came to a halt the moment her <em>soulmate</em> had disappeared before her very eyes. She didn't feel like her lifeline had been taken from her, or that she wouldn't be able to survive without him. Like she'd felt with Daniel.</p>
<p>And that fact made Regina livid at herself.</p>
<p>When she was telling her family "I'm okay, really," she wasn't lying to them. But she should be.</p>
<p>She should <em>not</em> be okay. And Regina didn't understand why she <em>was</em>. Hadn't she loved Robin enough? Hadn't she opened herself up to him sufficiently?</p>
<p>Sure, she felt bad that he'd died. But she didn't feel like her <em>soulmate</em> had just been taken from her. He had been her soulmate, right?</p>
<p>He had to be. He bore the lion tattoo.</p>
<p>From the moment she'd first saw the tattoo in the Wicked Witch's lair in Storybrooke; she'd known. But now, after the fact of his death, Regina began to doubt if he was the man she'd seen in that tavern all those years ago. Fact was that she hadn't been able to get a good look at the tattoo that night. She just remembered that it was quite big, very filled up and therefore very black, with the image of a lion.</p>
<p>At the time she'd thought that there must not be very many men who walked around with a lion tattoo on their right wrist and the idea of finally having found the man she was fated to be with clouded her right mind. Her infatuation with the idea of love made her unable to realize that what she and Robin had, wasn't love. At least not on her part. The idea of having someone to support her, a shoulder to cry on, an arm around her, was a beautiful fantasy. And now that it was gone, she was able to see it for what indeed it had been; a fantasy.</p>
<p>Regina shifted in her seat, riddled with guilt as she realized that the man had given his life to protect her, meanwhile she was perfectly fine without him.</p>
<p>She looked over to David, hearing him shift on the couch from her position in the armchair and studied him.</p>
<p>He was a good man. Over the years, when she would think about how nice it would be to have someone, like David and Snow had each other, she always imagined herself with someone like him. Kind. Loyal. <em>Not to mention handsome</em>.</p>
<p>She bit her lip, feeling bad for the way she was thinking so soon after Robin's passing. It hadn't even been two weeks.</p>
<p>When David shifted again, the sleeve of his sweater pulled up by his movements, Regina gasped.</p>
<p>Right there, plain in sight in the abundant moonlight shining through the window, was a tattoo.</p>
<p>She never knew David had a tattoo.</p>
<p>And not just any tattoo, either. On his lower arm, width spanning his entire wrist and about ten centimeters long, was a lion tattoo.</p>
<p>Where her memory of it had been blurry before, she now clear as day remembered the tattoo on the man she'd seen at the tavern. Because she was staring at it again right now.</p>
<p>Regina's heart rate sped up as she stood from her chair and silently walked closer to the man that had been faceless all these years. For a while, she'd thought Robin's face belonged to the man Tink had said to be her soulmate, but now she knew better. David's did.</p>
<p>She sat on her knees beside the couch, beside David, and inspected the tattoo carefully. She brought her hands up to touch it, but thought better of it and let them hover over his arm without making contact. Her breaths came out in small puffs as she realized:</p>
<p>David Nolan was her soulmate.</p>
<p>Prince Charming was destined to be with the Evil Queen.</p>
<p>How ironic.</p>
<p>For a few moments, she let herself be elated. She smiled like a fool, let herself feel the connection she had with him, which she'd previously thought to be just a friendly one. It was <em>love</em>.</p>
<p>She was about to wake him, when her smile slowly disappeared as she remembered:</p>
<p>He was married. <em>Happily</em> married.</p>
<p>He was happy. Snow was happy. As were Henry and Emma, finally having found their family. She wasn't going to rip that apart. She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, she couldn't do that.</p>
<p>On top of that, he'd never seemed interested in her before. Even <em>if</em> he would leave Snow for her after she told him, she would always know he would never have chosen her, had he not known they were soulmates. He'd never have chosen her on his own free will. And she didn't want to trap him like that.</p>
<p>So, she got back up slowly, the bubble of happiness she felt for a minute there, bursted.</p>
<p>She sat back in her seat, thinking about what could have been, had she approached David in that tavern all those years ago. Eventually, she fell asleep.</p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, David would someday feel his connection to Regina. And maybe, she would tell him that they were soulmates, destined to love one another for all eternity.</p>
<p>Maybe, they would live happily ever after.</p>
<p>But maybe not.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did promise day 2 was the only unhappy end I had planned for ECWeek so... do with this open end what you want lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi! I’m very (very) late, but this is my #ecweek day 6: teacher/parent AU. It is also part 2 of day 2 of #ecweek, the teacher/student one. I think you really have to have read that one first to know what’s going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, I think a lot of counties have middle school, but we don’t have that where I live, so 12-year-olds are in high school here. Didn’t want to research how the age would differ in other countries. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This one is for Karla (evilcharmingggg on ff.net)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>February 2034</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina sighed, flicking a strand of hair out of her face, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before she grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Today was her first day teaching at the local high school; she will be giving a six-week course to the second-years. Normally, her dance school runs solely on her one-on-one classes and the occasional group lessons, but business had been rough lately, so Regina accepted the chance for an extra gig with open arms. How hard could teaching a couple twelve-year-olds a few basic dance movements for a couple times a week really be? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On her way there, she contemplated that she had never particularly been a child person. She didn’t dislike them, exactly, but she had just never been surrounded with them at any point in her life. She didn’t really know how to communicate with them. But, she remembered, these weren’t small children she’ll be teaching. They were around twelve years old, certainly old enough so that Regina felt like she didn’t have to change her way of handling them as opposed to adults. At least, that’s what she hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she arrived at the crowded school, she took off the sunglasses she’d had perched on her nose to protect her eyes from the bright morning light and strutted inside, heels clicking along the way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half of the children who were roaming the halls being taller than her—even with the added height of her shoes—should not have made Regina as annoyed as she was at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found the principal’s office to give her more detailed instructions about her position as a guest teacher for the next few weeks, leaving the meeting with a printed schedule and a list of names for all the classes she’d be teaching. She supposed that the list was for learning names and keeping attendance, but Regina scoffed and didn’t give a second thought to actually doing that. If those students didn’t want to come to her class; they shouldn’t. Hell if Regina cared who showed up and who didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Regina had decided to indeed look at the list of names she’d been provided with, she probably would have walked out of there only to never return to her position. For all the way down at the N’s on the sheet for class 2b, stood the name:</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nolan, Neal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weeks went by as Regina continued to teach five classes, each a one-hour session per week. True to her word (to herself), she hadn’t bothered to learn names or keep attendance. She did have every student introduce themselves. Only the ones who seemed serious about her class and who showed promise, she’d remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of those students was Neal. (Neal, who had never mentioned to Regina his last name.) He seemed a little timid, not having a lot of friends. But when she instructed the youngsters around the room with their partners, Neal did as she said with an enthusiasm she had not expected from a high school student. He was talented, showing real promise to be a skilled ballroom dancer, if he so wished. She concluded this after the first day, recognizing talent when it was presented to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the ten-week course had been coming to an end, Neal had approached her. He’d seemed a little nervous and a little reluctant, glancing around the room to see if his fellow classmates noticed him talking to their teacher. When he’d asked if there was a possibility for him to continue classes with her, Regina had been surprised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it turned out, the boy’s parents thought it was a good idea for him to keep attending her dance classes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Regina had a spot for him. She did want to speak with his parents, though, not feeling like having a student who did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be taught. And from the story Regina could make up, it was the parents’ decision to keep him in class, not Neal’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That following week, the doorbell rang just in time for Regina’s appointment with Neal and one or two of his parents. She figured she’d meet with them, get to the bottom of the situation regarding Neal’s own wishes in this, and depending on that: book a standing appointment or respectfully decline and get on with her evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how wrong she had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way to open the door, raking a hand through her hair to make sure it sat as she wanted it to sit. When she opened the door, Neal was the first thing she saw. Despite his shyness, she’d bonded with him a little over the last ten weeks and she genuinely liked the boy. She smiled at him, “Good evening, Neal,” she began, but when she lifted her gaze to look at the person accompanying him, her smile faded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recognized that face. The one with the kind and smiling eyes and inviting smile. The one with the slight stubble, although new were the few grey hairs that apparently now grew alongside the dark blonde ones. His hair was a little longer than she remembered, too, and laugh lines had appeared around his eyes, but there was no mistaken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David?” she couldn’t believe it. At first, shock was the only thing she felt. But then, it made way for old hurt, and even anger. Hurt, for he had not chosen her over his fiancée (now wife) all those years ago. Anger, because how dare he show his face here? How dare he, after everything, bring his </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> here to rub his happiness in her face like this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who made her fall for him, thirteen years ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who rejected her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who never contacted her afterward, ceasing any and all friendship they may still have had left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell at him and tell him all of this. But Neal was right there, and David hadn’t even said </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few moments, they just stood there. Their eyes locked. Regina’s own reflecting fury, his radiating a sense of calm. Regina didn’t know what Neal must have been thinking, for it all probably seemed a little strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know each other?” Neal asked, tone innocent as his eyes shifted between the two of them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made David move, putting his hands on his son’s shoulders and breaking Regina’s eye contact. “Yes. I used to be a student of Regina’s, too,” he answered, and Regina scoffed. Of course; he was right. All that David had been to her, was a student. But the way he said it made Regina feel absolutely irrelevant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if she hadn’t asked the man to marry her, once upon a time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From here on out, it was all a haze. Regina had put aside her feelings and invited them both in. There was no denying that she could really use the money, so turning down a student would not work in her benefit. Besides, if all went well, she would not have to deal with David aside from this one time. If he turned out to be the one dropping off and retrieving Neal every lesson, she would make it clear that he was not to come in with him. It was that simple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, when David had followed her into the kitchen while she retrieved them some beverages, he pretended like nothing ever happened. And when Regina had bitterly asked why he thought it was a good idea to force his child to follow her lessons and asked if it simply was because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalking her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, David had explained how Neal had been the one who’d asked his parents about continuing dance lessons in the first place. “You know how children are”, he’d said, “always wanting to fit in. I’m sure a twelve-year-old boy taking ballroom dance lessons is not exactly the norm anymore, nowadays. I simply encouraged him to not let his decision be based on what other people might think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Regina couldn’t be mad about him forcing his child into this anymore, she sure as hell could stay mad about David showing up here. The least he could have done was send his pretty little wife; Regina would have been none the wiser, since she never met the bitch. (She felt like she had the right to hate Mary Margaret, even though she never met her, and therefore she had always referred to her as a bitch in her mind. She knew this was wrong; but she also didn’t care.) And now that David </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> showed up here, he could at least not beat around the bush like this, pretending like she hadn’t made a fool out of herself for him way back when. He could at least give her the common courtesy to treat her like she hadn’t been completely forgettable. She kept all these feelings inside, though, because she sure wasn’t going to be the first one to cave and mention their past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arrangements had been made and before Regina knew it, she had been teaching Neal for three weeks. She saw none of his father, like Regina had heavily implied she preferred while still trying not to bring up their past relationship (which hadn’t even been a relationship) and she tried not to think about him too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she was now regularly seeing the child of the man she had once been in love with but who had not wanted her in return; Regina tried to ignore it. If she ignored it, she could pretend that it didn’t hurt. She could pretend that her heart didn’t leap to her throat every time she knew David would be bringing Neal by. He never came to the door with his son, just dropped him off and drove off, but it didn’t change the fact that he came to her house every week. Almost like he used to, thirteen years back. But Regina didn’t think about that, and her heart surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> drop with the slightest disappointment every time she opened the door to Neal, seeing David had respected her wishes and stayed away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight was just another night where David was decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on Regina’s mind. She just finished cleaning up after dinner when her cellphone rang. Sighing, she wiped her hands on the towel and grabbed her phone, seeing someone was calling her. She hadn’t saved this person’s contact, and she didn’t bother reading the number before swiping right and putting the phone to her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Regina,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regina,” she heard on the other end of the line and for a moment, Regina thought she was hallucinating. She was sure that she was imagining things, because it could not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be David on the phone, could it? But, she would recognize that voice anywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David?” She asked, excitement filling her even though she knew better. Stomping down that enthusiasm, because she could absolutely not get attached to him again, she waited for his answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me,” he confirmed. “Sorry for calling you, I—” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even have my number?” Regina quickly interfered. Honestly, she wanted to get this conversation over with as swiftly as possible, but she was also confused about how he had been able to contact her. That accusation she made a few weeks ago about him stalking her was not looking so ridiculous, now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… You still have the same number as you did when we were— when I was—” he sighed deeply. “I just never deleted your number.” He explained. After a few beats, he added, sounding a little defeated: “I couldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s ridiculous. Regina had deleted David’s number as soon as it was clear that he wasn’t going to leave his fiancée for her and on top of that was clearly planning on never speaking to her again. And all that while </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who got hurt. He wasn’t. Why was he acting like he gave a damn about her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I called you, Regina. I just… wanted to hear your voice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The excitement she’d felt earlier made way for irritation.This man dared to call her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harass her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, basically, after she told him she wanted nothing to do with him just a few weeks back, bringing up all sorts of painful memories, just because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted to hear her voice? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed unlikely, since he hadn’t been wanting to hear her voice in thirteen years. Even though she didn’t completely believe him and his reasons for calling her, she also couldn’t think of an ulterior motive he may have. Still, not knowing if she should be mad at him for lying about why he called her or about the fact that the reason he gave her was totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>reasonable, she replied with a clipped tone: “Well, now you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard my voice. Anything else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted nothing more than to keep talking to him. But she knew she could not let herself go down that rabbit hole again. She would only get hurt once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The line stayed silent for a few moments, and then he mumbled: “No, nothing else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I have to get going. Good evening, David.” Before he could respond, she hung up. When she brought the phone back down and looked at her screen, she saw the familiar numbers she had known by heart, and still does. She had typed them into her phone too often over the years, wanting to reach out but always deciding not to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t called again. And as Regina continued to teach Neal, she tried to get over the wave of emotions that had resurfaced after being confronted with David again. The thing is that forgetting about her feelings for him was never something she had accomplished, even during those thirteen years. She’d stuffed everything in and pretended it never happened, yes. But forgetting about it entirely, and being able to move on? Never. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That proved to be an even harder task now that the boy’s mother had insisted on observing her son during one of his classes, to see how he was faring. Why did Mary Margaret have to do this to Regina?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then, the woman was sitting right there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>with her husband,</span>
  </em>
  <span> all doe eyed and cheery smiles, watching Regina teach Neal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring David. Why make it easier on everyone and leave him at home, where he didn’t bother anyone? (Probably because she didn’t know about the history between her husband and Regina, that’s why, but Regina liked to ignore that fact. This gave her just one more reason to hate the woman).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did, however, know that Regina had been the one to teach David all those years back, and had taken it upon herself to personally remind everyone of that fact numerous times. She had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when her husband surprised her at their wedding, and she liked reminiscing about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Regina had smiled and laughed, pretending to be glad to have been of assistance. In reality, she sometimes wished she had never met David. She wanted to have never been his dance teacher, because the moment he had left her life, he’d broken her. Absolutely shattered her. He left her unable to form any lasting romantic relationship with anyone, which was ridiculous. She had only known and been friends with David for about four months. Those four months should in no way have been able to affect her, so much so that she still could not commit to another person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she’d had a few boyfriends, and some girlfriends, but her relationship with them never seemed to be going anywhere serious. And it was all David’s fault. So, by all means, it would have been better had she never met him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Regina couldn’t wish to turn back time and never meet him, because she did cherish their time together. She had, truly and irrevocably, loved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When David and Mary Margaret took Neal home after a full lesson of David’s apologetic glances Regina’s way, Regina had expected the rest of her day to be free. She had planned to use her time to destress from this whole shit-show. But, an hour later, she was surprised when a knock on the door let her know she had company.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, she shouldn’t have been surprised to find David there, because he just kept on catching her unaware these last few weeks. Still, her brows flew up as she once again saw David at her doorstep and once more her heart started beating in her throat with both excitement and a little bit of dread. The last time he had stood right there, he had been telling her how he was going to go through with his marriage to Mary Margaret. The last time he had stood there, he had broken her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” he asked, and Regina found that she couldn’t refuse him anymore. Hanging up on him even though the only thing she had wanted was to keep talking to him forever, had been hard. After the day she’d already had, she was emotionally too drained to try and keep up a front anymore. Her shoulders slumped a little as she dropped her guard, and she stepped aside to let him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t talk too much as Regina fixed them both a drink, and they wordlessly sat down next to each other on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here, David?” Regina asked, sounding more than a little defeated. “I thought I made it clear that I don’t want to have to deal with you,” she accused. She saw David’s mouth opening to form a response, but then she quietly added: “You made your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a little melodramatic about the way she was handling this whole situation. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been thirteen years. Regina just couldn’t help that all of this still hurt like it happened just yesterday. Maybe it was because Regina had always felt things deeply. Or maybe it was just because she never gave herself the opportunity to really deal with her feelings. Either way, David looked to be just as affected by this, which made Regina feel less pathetic about still not having moved on and needing distance from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I did,” he said softly, putting his drink on the table in front of them and turning to face her. His hands seemed to reach for her, but then rested on his own knees which were just shy of touching Regina’s. “Just, seeing you again after all this time…” David sighed, bringing a hand up and running it through his hair as he seemed to think on the ending to that sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he seemed to make up his mind and leaned forward. He took her glass from her hands and put it on the table next to his. Then he grabbed both of her hands in his. Although the warm contact of his skin on hers felt amazing, Regina leaned back when she noticed his attention was focused on her lips. When he let go of one of her hands to cup her face and was very clearly aiming to kiss her, she turned her head to stop him. Why must he be confusing her this way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” she whimpered, a pained expression on her face. Her actions contradicted her words, though, as her own hand came up to hang off his wrist, effectively keeping his hand on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>David looked confused. “Why?” He whispered as he stroked her cheek. “Don’t you want this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina sighed and closed her eyes. Of course, she wanted this. But he was married, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who didn’t want this. Couldn’t he see that he was playing with her feelings when he acted like this?  “It hurts,” she said sorrowfully. “You’re married. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she slipped up and this mistakenly said ‘me’ instead of ‘this’. But it was all the same, wasn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt David squeeze the hand he was holding while he still held the side of her face. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said. “I always have.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina scoffed and shook her head, pulling his hand from her face with the grip she had on his wrist. “How can you say that?” Obviously, he hadn’t always wanted her. Otherwise, he would have chosen her over Mary Margaret when she gave him the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s true,” he exclaimed, sounding a little exasperated although he had no reason to be. He shook his head a little, seeming to get his thoughts in order, and when he locked eyes with her again, she could see the beginning of a few tears forming in them. Which, in turn, made Regina’s own feelings bubble up to her chest and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep in one or two tears of her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When David noticed those tears, he quickly swept them away with his thumb as he again cupped her face. “I made a mistake. As soon as I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I do</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Mary Margaret, I knew I screwed up.” He looked away for a few moments, looking to be frustrated at himself. Meanwhile, Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was going to leave her,” David nodded as he scooted closer to Regina so that their upper legs were touching and he let go of her one hand to grab the other side of her face, “I swear I was,” he promised. “But then she turned out to be pregnant, and I couldn’t leave her when she was expecting our child,” he explained. He talked with such vigor, needing her to understand and believe her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then we had Neal, and I simply couldn’t let him grow up with separated parents just because I made the stupid mistake not to follow my heart in the first place.” He exhaled deeply and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Regina’s. She allowed the intimacy, feeling like her life had been turned upside down as she processed what he’d just told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All these years, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted her? The only thing standing between her and David, had always been Neal? Confusion was written across her face as she tried not to think of how life may have been like, had Neal not been in the picture. Because, how could she ever dream about a world where a child had not been born? Where she wished him to never have existed? That would surely make her a bad person, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All this time, she hadn’t responded to any part of his confession, just listening to him turn her entire world upside down. Right now, she didn’t know what to say. “Oh, David.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and felt David pull back slightly and then he put a lock of hair back behind her ear. It felt nice, this easy affection, and Regina leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry,” she heard him say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she re-opened her eyes, he continued: “I’m sorry for taking so long to tell you all this. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want this. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, this is ridiculous,” Regina replied, a little humorously sad tone to her voice. “It’s been thirteen years. We don’t even know each other anymore, not really,” she said. Surely, any feelings they had had for each other were supposed to be long gone by now. They hadn’t seen each other in so long, how could they know they still had the same easy relationship they once had? </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it is ridiculous,” David conceded, but then he grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting her head to look at him. “But sometimes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you just know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he looked at her like that, with those meaningful blue eyes, Regina believed anything he said. She nodded slowly, even though she never used to be one to believe in things like love at first sight or first kiss, or in fate or destiny. This time, though, she might believe that they were, even after all this time apart, meant to be together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>David took this as an invitation to close the space between them, and finally, after years upon years of wanting, his lips were on hers. They were soft, just like his kiss, at first. One of the first few things Regina noticed was his smell invading her senses, and she absolutely loved it. His own unique smell combined with a delicious cologne. She inhaled deeply as her hands travelled up his chest and to his neck, where her fingers splayed at the hairs on the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, their kiss escalated. Moving from soft and tentative, to deep and passionate. Regina couldn’t get enough of his taste, his feel, his smell, and David seemed to agree. A little moan reverberated in her throat on a particular swipe of his tongue against hers, which in turn had David releasing a moan of his own into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still married,” Regina breathed against his mouth, breaths mingling and lips hovering as she moved her hands down and gripped his arms tightly. Oh, how she loved to feel those muscled upper arms flex beneath her fingers as he moved his own hands down to her waist, turning her a little more on the couch. After a moment, he made up his mind and tugged her forward a little more, making Regina realize what he was planning as she moved to straddle him. From her waist, David’s hands now made their way to her thighs, gripping them tightly as he answered: “I don’t want her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that wasn’t the most beautiful thing Regina had ever heard, she didn’t know what was. Happiness swelled inside her, and briefly Regina wondered where this night was taking them. Even though she liked to pretend she was in control, she knew she certainly wasn’t. Right now, this man could ask anything of her, do anything to her, and she’d be unable to resist. She had waited thirteen years for this, never entirely letting go of the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now that he was so clearly offering this to her, it didn’t matter that he was married, or that she should, perhaps, refuse him out of sheer principal; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned down her </span>
  <em>
    <span>proposal</span>
  </em>
  <span> all those years ago. But when he looked at her like that; when he touched her like this and when he talked to her like just so, she could never tell him no. And she didn’t want to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she didn’t want to. All of a sudden she was sure of where this night was going: up to her bedroom (or right here on the couch).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned at the thought of finally being with him after all this time and gave in, diving forward and kissing him. Their tongues met, warm and wet, and she freely let him into her mouth. She could taste the alcohol from earlier on his tongue and his slight stubble grazing her skin. It made goosebumps rise, a shudder coming over her and heat pooling between her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, she broke their kiss, lips smacking with the parting. She looked into his blue eyes, seeing lust and affection there. It only solidified her decision. “Take me to bed,” she whispered in his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan he caught her lips again in a rougher kiss, sliding his hands around to the backs of her thighs, where he gripped her before standing up. Regina’s legs hooked around his hips and his hands still firmly held her up as their kiss broke for a moment during this transition. They quickly fused their lips together again as he took a few slow steps towards the staircase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina wound her arms around his head as she got comfortable in his hold, feeling at home in his arms as he carried her through her house. A few steps in, he broke from her kiss to watch where he was going. This is when she realized he’d never been upstairs to her bedroom before and didn’t know the way there exactly. The thought made Regina consider just telling him to take her right here on the floor. She restrained herself, though, realizing that a soft bed would be far more comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he was preoccupied with making his way up the stairs now, Regina focused on his jaw, nibbling, biting and soothing her way down the firm curve of it. A naughty thought crossed her mind; she felt like marking him, while knowing he’d be going back home to his wife eventually. The thought of claiming him as her own in some way turned her on even more. She swivelled her hips as much as she could in this position, while he was still holding her against him. The movement had her feeling his own excitement for her, and she couldn’t hold back a smirk at it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sank her teeth into his jaw once more while he took the steps up to her bedroom. When she pulled her head away from his for a moment, she saw her handiwork on his neck and jaw and felt a bit of pride at her little artwork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking her head back down to suck his earlobe sensually, she whimpered, “hurry up,” and felt his steps quicken at her encouragement. Before too long, he opened a random door in the upper floor, as he didn’t know where he was going. He saw a bed, though, and figured this was Regina’s bedroom. Regina noticed that he had in fact taken her into a guest room, but since all she wanted was to be in bed with him as soon as possible, she decided not to correct him on their location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d walked them through the door, she kicked it closed and he took a few quick strides to the bed before unceremoniously dropping her on it.  She looked up to him, dark lashes framing her pretty eyes, taking David’s breath away. What a sight she was, make-up smudged, clothes crumpled, staring back up at him with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her eyes. In that moment David felt a level of want he’d never felt before. Even though he’d been sure before, it was now reaffirmed how much of a mistake he’d made all those years, not choosing Regina over Mary Margaret. He’d never felt this much with his wife. Never this much lust, this much affection (this much love).</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because while he did indeed feel lust, that was not the only thing driving his actions tonight. He adored Regina. Even after all these years, he did. Seeing her with his son earlier today made him realize it even more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, though, she was beckoning him down to her with a seductive expression on her face, legs spread wide for him, and lust overtook most of his senses. He grabbed her knees while leaning down over her, climbing on the bed with her and running his hands over her bare legs, grazing the hem of her skirt which had ridden up practically all the way when she’d wrapped her legs around him earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just the feel of those toned legs compared with the sight before him would be enough to make him hard, if he wasn’t already. His face ducked to her neck as he stroked his hands over her legs, higher and higher still.  It was now his turn to suck and lick at her skin, intent on leaving a few marks of his own. One of Regina’s legs hiked around his hip again, keeping him close as she enjoyed the attention to the skin of her neck. She gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot, which in turn made David focus there a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While enjoying his ministrations, Regina also felt the need to move faster. She had to have him; and quickly. She knew she was already wet for him, their little make-out session downstairs enough to have her coating the inside of her panties with arousal, she was sure. She just couldn’t help it; his every little touch set her skin--and her center--on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David,” she whimpered, and he lifted his head to look at her. “I want you,” she added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a flurry of movement, David had removed his own shirt and was tugging at Regina’s. She helped him with it, took off her bra and soon they were both naked from the waist up. For a few moments they just appreciated all the new skin that was presented before them. Regina’s hands came up to glide over his chest, loving the feel of his hard but smooth skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While David believed himself to be a gentleman in most situations, he now could not direct his gaze anywhere but the most gorgeous tits he’d ever seen. They were on the small side, but David didn’t mind. In fact, he only appreciated it when, when he trailed his hands over her naked stomach up to those beautiful mounds, he could fit them into his hands entirely. As if they were made for him. He took a few moments to appreciate feeling the warm skin in his palms and then started massaging them. He noticed Regina’s leg tighten around his hip and felt her hips swivel ever so slightly beneath him. He wished he could feel the heat of her against where he was oh so hard for her, but decided not to focus on that until he had given proper attention to Regina’s breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down, feeling Regina’s hand slide up to his head and her fingers glide through his hair as he put his mouth to her left tit. As he licked and sucked and kissed her all over except for that perfectly erect nipple, Regina arched her chest into him, trying to get him to put his mouth on where she needed it most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he gave in, he was rewarded with the most erotic moan he’d ever had the pleasure of hearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips started grinding up to his in earnest and he moved with her, creating a pleasant sensation for both of them through their clothes. But, as he moved onto her other breast, leaving a few small bruises here and there, their grinding soon was not enough anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His want for her skyrocketed when she pulled him away from her chest by the back of his head, pulled him down to her to kiss him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then muttered against his lips: “I want you inside of me, David.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On top of that most erotic sentence, hearing his name leaving her lips, lust evident in her tone, made David delirious. He dove back into her kiss as his hands moved to her legs, smoothing them over the skin on the outside of her thighs. When he encountered her skirt, he grabbed the edges and moved it up all the way up around her waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He locked his gaze with hers for a moment to get her final approval before he grabbed her panties, and drew them down her legs. Just for a moment, he was distracted by those beautiful legs. But soon, the smell of her arousal hit his nostrils and he focused his attention on her center. He could see she was wet, and as he settled back against her after having moved to take off her panties, he drew one exploratory finger through her slit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina gasped at the sudden contact, but thrusted her hips up to get more of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David moved two of his fingers up to draw small circles on her clit, focusing his eyes on Regina’s face. Her features were twisted in relief and pleasure, mouth opened slightly to draw in quick breaths. He leaned down to place a kiss on those parted lips and couldn’t help but to dip his tongue inside her mouth to get another taste of her. She kissed him back eagerly, hands moving from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, effectively keeping him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers on her clit felt amazing, but Regina wanted more. She wanted him, all of him, and she couldn’t wait any longer than she already had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, she unwinded her hands from around his neck and brought them to the waist of his pants. She quickly undid his belt and opened his button and fly, tugging David’s pants down before he even knew what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> eager, aren’t you?” David breathed, but he didn’t mind. Not at all. He was hard as a rock and couldn't wait to feel her wet heat stretch around his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina hummed, her hand moved inside his underwear and she gripped him, feeling the hardness and retorting: “So are you.” She stroked him a few times, making David’s head fall down to rest on her shoulder as he enjoyed her touch. Even her hand felt heavenly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, she drew her hand away and tugged his boxers down with both hands, moving her hands to his back and tugging him down between her legs. David’s head lifted from her shoulder and he kissed her once more. He grabbed her left leg and hiked it up and around his hip, her other leg falling outward to the mattress, spreading her for him perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking their kiss, he asked: “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina searched his eyes, breathing heavily, and questioned him right back: “Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David smiled sweetly, and opposed to their far from innocent position and plans, he gently stroked her cheek. “I love you,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina didn’t believe it. She couldn’t. Sure; they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>just know</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it came to wanting each other after all this time apart. They could </span>
  <em>
    <span>just know</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it came to liking each other and needing each other. But they couldn’t still be sure that they loved each other, not when they were basically strangers at this point. She ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, and that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love him back, still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she focused on her arousal, and the feel of his body against hers. If he loved her, like he said, she needed only one thing from him at that moment. “Then fuck me,” she all but commanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If David was disappointed that Regina didn’t tell him that she loved him back, he didn’t show it. His eyes only darkened with arousal when he heard her request. And really, how could he ever tell her no? (He did tell her no, once upon a time, but that was in the past, and he certainly couldn’t do it again).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down to where his cock was nestled between her thighs, coated with her want. He grabbed himself and lined up with her entrance, and sank inside of her. Her slippery arousal made it easy for him to thrust inside with one slow movement, giving her time to adjust to him along the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was all the way inside, he let out a shaky breath and heard Regina release a moan of her own. “Fuck, you feel good, Regina,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina agreed with that sentiment, his cock just the right size to make her see stars when he started moving, she was sure. She clenched on him, and told him: “You do, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her hips, a sign for him to start moving. Slow, at first, to savor the feeling of finally being together, but soon they both needed more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David, whose hands had been on Regina’s leg and hip, moved them to beside her shoulders, leaning over her more fully. This way, he had more leverage to move. Regina’s own hands gripped his ass, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. David got the sentiment and moved inside her harder, almost slamming inside her again, again, again. “Yes!” Regina encouraged him. “Fuck me hard,” she added on a high pitched moan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard David growl as he started moving in earnest. Their hips smacking together every time he thrusted inside her deliciously hard and deep, Regina’s arousal shot to a whole other level as she heard the sounds they were making. Skin meeting skin over and over, and faster still. On top of that, she was so well lubricated from her arousal that she could hear the wet sounds her pussy made on each of David’s strokes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina moved her own hips up for every downward thrust he gave her, and soon they were both worked up. Their harsh breaths mingled. Regina moved her leg up higher around his body, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> the slight change in angle had him hitting inside of her just right. “Fuck,” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of her pleasure only spurred David on as he made sure to keep thrusting inside of her just right. Her walls were clenching on him, hard, and he was about ready to bust. He was determined to make Regina come first, though, and tried to focus on anything but how fucking good she felt around his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Regina’s nails dug into the skin of his ass as she received everything he gave her. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer, and instead of wanting to prolong it, she chased her orgarm wantonly as she moved with David. One of her hands moved towards where they were joined, rubbing quick circles on her sensitive clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, make yourself come, Regina,” David encouraged as he kept thrusting his hips hard, hard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Make yourself come for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing those words, and the implication that she would come </span>
  <em>
    <span>just for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, combined with all the sensations inside her as well as the stimulation on her clit had Regina right on the edge. She started gasping loudly with every breath, and one particularly hard thrust had her falling right over that precipice, and she came with a choked scream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His continued thrusts only added to her pleasure as she rode wave after wave of her orgasm. Just when she thought that the stimulation might become too much, he pulled out and released all over her stomach with a grunt. She moaned as she felt the warm liquid spilling on her, a little disappointed that he hadn’t come inside her. She figured that that was good, though, since they hadn’t discussed it and this meant that he respected her enough not to fill her with his cum without permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped down on the bed beside her, breathing heavily. She turned her head to look at him, still a little out of breath herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When their eyes met, Regina felt a sense of righteousness and calm run through her. Right then, they were where they were meant to be; together. With tired limbs she rolled over to lay against him, his come still all over her and now wetting the sheets as well as David himself. She couldn’t find it in her to care, though. She leaned up to kiss him as he wound his arms around her, keeping her close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The future was uncertain, but for now Regina felt at peace being with him in that moment. For now, she planned a short nap. After that, she would just have to fuck him again, but not before telling him to come inside of her this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, David had left his wife and moved into an apartment of his own, where he took care of his son every other week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the off weeks, he would take his time to properly date Regina. She deserved as much. And after a year of building their relationship and gaining her trust on the fact that he would not leave her again, he (and Neal)  moved in with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And they lived happily ever after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>